To Marry The Devil's Daughter
by Neverthrive
Summary: The time has come for Marceline and Finn's wedding and all seems to be going well. However, nothing in the lives of the undead are ever so simple. Third instalment!
1. Dhedd, Downes and Former

**AN: Hello again, faceless computer people (who I now assume are mostly teenage girls [seems to be my demographic, no offense to any dudes reading this]), I've returned baring gifts! Well, just one anyway, but it's that fanfic I've beeing saying I'll do for like two months now.**

**Disclaimer: Because I just used that word, I'm gonna assume you can guess I own nothing. I don't even claim to own my OCs.**

Chapter 1: Dhedd, Downes and Former

Several months had passed since Finn's proposal to his queen, and in that time Marceline had been trying to force upon him the proper formalities of being royalty. I was a difficult task trying to make the young vampire's underused sieve of a brain retain any of the etiquette he'd require to become king, and although Finn hadn't yet yielded very promising results, he did show the desire to learn and Marceline couldn't stay too frustrated with him. At least he's trying. As unready as the hero was, the time was nigh for the vampire public's future king to become acquainted with what's soon to be his territory; a time the undead couple had been dreading.

"But Marcie, I don't wanna go!" Finn whined, grasping desperately to the frame of their front door as Marceline frantically tried to pry him from the comfort of their cottage.

"Finn, you don't really have a choice in the matter. I said you're going, so will you JUST LET GO!" She gave one last heave and her fiancé relinquished his hold on the wood and watched his sanctuary disappear from view as Marceline dragged him out of the cave by the ankles.

"Can't we just go after the wedding?" he tried to bargain while still clawing at the dirt in a futile attempt to be released from Marceline's death grip.

"We are going after the wedding, for the crowning ceremony. Right now you're just kind of being introduced to the people. Keep your mouth closed, smile and wave, and everything should be fine." By now Marceline had stopped dragging Finn, who was drifting sullenly through the air beside her, a captive of her metaphorical chains.

"I suppose I can do that..." he sighed.

"I thought you _wanted_ to meet more vampires, Finn. You having mood swings or something?" She looked Finn over as if searching for any indication that he may be sick.

"I do want to meet my peeps, I'm just worried that they won't like me."

"Who cares if they like you or not? I still love you, and aren't I enough?" Marceline pulled her betrothed into her and rested her head on his shoulder trying to comfort the nervous boy.

"Yours is the only love I'll ever need and other mushy poetic shlump like that, but still. It'd be nice if people don't hate me..." he replied.

"I'm pretty sure they won't hate you. They might think you're a complete idiot, but they won't hate you. Not unless you screw up big time, but that's not gonna happen."

"How do you know?" He shot her a quizzical look.

"Because _I_ won't let that happen. Just because you'll be king doesn't mean you'll be calling the shots, that's still my job."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way. I don't even want to be in charge, it's boring."

"I know, baby. But nothing will change too drastically. You'll just get a cool new title and then we can keep doing what we've been doing."

"Nothing?"

Marceline placed her fingertip to her lips, contemplating his assertion. "Pretty much, yeah..." she concurred slowly. "Maybe we should try to be less boring."

"I can think of a few things to spice stuff up..." Finn stated with a playful smirk.

"You're such a dick." she punched his shoulder lightly.

"It sort of involves something like that, yeah." He laughed and Marceline couldn't help but chuckle a little herself.  
>Before long the couple arrived upon a large crevice in the side of a mountain, large stone pillars bordering either side of the opening. Marceline clasped Finn's hand and led him from the darkness of the night into an even deeper blackness.<p>

After a few moments of blindly following an unseeable path, Finn asked "Are you sure we're going the right way?" Worry was seeping into his voice; unable to see the person attached to the hand he was holding.

"Of course I'm sure." Marceline replied a little agitated at his lack of trust.

"But how can you tell? It's so... _Dark_." His hand clenched tighter onto his queen's, making sure no unseen threat would rip him away from her.

"Look." she responded. Finn did as instructed and somewhere ahead he saw a faint glow piercing through the black nothingness. The small beacon began to grow, and soon they reached an opening in the seemingly limitless dark. On the other side was a sight quite unlike anything Finn had previously beheld.

Set inside of a hollow below Ooo, there lay the kingdom of vampires. It was comprised of structures similar in style to pre-war Victorian era housing lining cobblestone streets lit by kerosene street lamps and lanterns carried by undead pedestrians going about their business. Towering above all else was what looked to be a gothic style cathedral tucked away into the furthest most reaches of the cavern. Everything in sight was a gray tint, only the yellow orange hughes generated from the flaming light sources granted any form of color.

It seemed like a dismal and dreary place to Finn, and he much preferred the vibrant pastel palette of the Candy Kingdom, but this domain was soon to be his and he would make do for his soon to be bride. Marceline led Finn down the winding road which flowed into what would be his kingdom, floating hand in hand over the sidewalk. She was taking him to her palace, the largest and most noticeable structure in view which happened to be on the backside of the city.

They received no small amount of strange and questioning looks from dark garbed passerbys, most wondering whom their queen was frolicking hand in hand with. Others were trying to figure out just what was on her suitor's head. None bothered to actually voice their opinions to the couple though.

Closer to the palace grounds they were stopped by a dapper looking pale debonair with a top hat and cane.

"Humblest of greetings, your majesty. Your people must surely be rejoicing over your return. I see you've brought a guest with you. Who, may I ask..." The gentleman looked Finn over scrutinizingly before practically spitting through his fangs "is _this_?"

"This is my fiancé, Finn." Marceline motioned elegantly towards the once human teen with her free hand.

"A thousand pardons, my queen, but I was unaware you'd been taken. Yes, well... Allow me to introduce myself. I am Coagula Downes of the law firm partnership Dhedd, Downes and Former." He tipped his hat with his cane and gave a small bow.

"I like your hat. It's really fancy." Finn tried to compliment.

"Yes..." Downes drawled out, attempting to withhold any snarkyness in front of the queen. "I can see you have some rather interesting headwear yourself, sir."

Finn's face lit up with excitement. Was he making a friend so soon? "You like my hat?" he asked hopefully.

"No, I rather don't, actually." Coagula replied while leaning on his cane and crushing Finn's hopes. Seeing Finn's reaction, Marceline shot the bloodsucking lawyer a glare and he quickly added "-I love it! It's marvelous of course!" He straightened now, fearful of the queen.

Finn seemed to have recovered and Marceline gave Downes a nod of approval, who then gave a quick "Good day." and went about on his way before he dug his grave any deeper.

Now unhindered by the swab sycophant, Finn and Marceline completed the rest of their jaunt to the vampire palace. The guards hurriedly opened the twisted iron gate upon seeing the approaching royalty and ushered them in through the wide arching entrance way. The interior seemed to be made nearly completely of white marble with red carpets and drapery adorning the floors and walls, all well lit by candle flames.

An old and kindly looking man in a simple black suit came to greet them at the door.

"Hello, madam and master. How are you?" the butler asked, bowing his head.

"I'm fine, Jasper. This is Finn, the future Vampire King... That _almost_ rhymes." she noted under her breath.

"Finn the Human?" the man apparently known as Jasper asked.

"Well, I used to be. I'm kind of a vampire now though." he answered.

"Wonderful! I can't thank you enough for your tremendous service to the Vampire Kingdom, sir!" Jasper took Finn's hand and shook it vigorously.

"Uhm... I've never been to the Vampire Kingdom before." stated Finn, now rather confused.

"No, but you've saved us all none the less." Jasper could see he wasn't making himself any clearer, so he continued. "You see, not so long ago the Gnome King planned to raise the Beneatheverse to the surface. The vampires would have been devastated by such an event, but you and your brother put a stop to that munchkin." The butler grinned widely in the presence of his savior and future employer.

"Look at that Finn, you already saved your people without even knowing it. Seems like you're off to a good start as king so far." Marceline commented, bolstering her lover's confidence.

"So my queen, how may I serve you?" Jasper asked, now turning to Marceline.

"Dinner would be nice." she answered honestly, realizing it'd been quite some time since they had lunch before they departed.

"Of course, your highness. Just a dinner for two then?" he asked in an almost implying manner.

"You're welcome to join us." Marceline offered. She'd always been fond of her butler, he was a nice old dude and he'd always looked out for her. He'd been a part of her life so long he almost felt like family, like an uncle... An uncle that obeys your every command. Finn just met the guy and already he liked Jasper. He was definitely the nicest vampire he'd met so far... Besides Marceline, anyways.

So the couple was seated at a grand table large enough for two dozen or so and were served bowls of what looked like tomato soup.

"What is this stuff?" asked Finn while poking at the swimming contents.

"It's blood, master Finn." answered Jasper, taking his own seat.

"I can't eat this! I'm a good guy!" he exclaimed.

"No worries, young sir, so are we. The Vampire Kingdom is just off the coast of Chicken Blood Cove. A steady supply of free and unharvested blood flows into our walls every day." he reassures.

"Oh, so this is chicken blood then? I guess that's ok... Sounds kind of gross though." Finn tried his best to remember his manners; push the spoon away when scoopin' soup, don't let it dribble from the spoon, no slurping, keep the elbows off the table, sit straight and no slouching. Geesh, there was a lot of pointless rules.

"So my queen, how did your subjects feel about the king you've chosen for them?" Jasper asked trying to start a conversation.

"Well, we only really met Downes on our way here." Marceline answered.

"Oh, no worries then. If old Coagula's met Finn, I'm sure the whole kingdom already knows it by now. With that man spreading the word about you, you'll be famous in no time." Jasper smiled warmly at Finn who was intensely concentrating on raising his spoon slowly to his mouth without spilling any of the contents.

Once he managed to get a mouthful of blood, Finn looked up from his bowl and beamed at the thought of becoming so popular in such a short amount of time. Marceline, however, knew that the word being spread wouldn't paint Finn in the most positive light. They finished their dinner and were shown to the sitting room where they chatted with the help, either catching up with one another or getting to know each other better before leaving their kingdom in a cave to return to their much more humble and comfortable cottage.

**AN: Bamf! Chappy one is done and up on the net! These are probably not gonna be updated as fast as my previous chaptered story's. Let me tell you something, random unknown reader, I'm lucky to have the will power to step away from Skyrim for any amount of time and write this stuff, but I do it 'cause I lurves you (that's probably a lie, I don't even know you). At the time of this post, I've only written fully up to chapter 3. **

**Thanks to Cr3amPuffedEvil for beta reading, it helps a lot. And also, thanks to TheStinkyFoot for essentially being my testing demographic. And Lastly, thank you to everybody who's supported any of my fics in any way.**

**One more thing, I apologise to Cr3amPuffedEvil for not finding a suitable place for his joke, but IT SHALL BE INCLUDED none the less: "But how did he become a lawyer? Are there like, vampire schools?" asked Finn  
>"He was already a bloodsucking parasite, all he needed was a briefcase." replied Marceline. Awe yah, some comedy up in this biz-nitch.<strong>


	2. A Totally Macho CeleBroTion

**AN: Hmm... Feels like it time for another chapter. Hey, would ya look at that. It is!**

**Also, I was totally not expecting nine reviews so soon, I usually only get like three per chapter. So thank you guys, you're all awesome.**

Chapter 2: A Totally Macho Cele-bro-tion

It was one day before the wedding when Finn decided to throw a last minute manlerette party for himself. Marceline was fine with the idea as long as there were no girls attending, especially those with promiscuous tendencies who were fond of cash (Strippers). It's not that she didn't trust her little hero, it was more that she was aware of just how popular he was with the opposite gender, and it was those who shared the Vampire Queen's gender that she didn't trust.

There was only one task remaining before Finn could head out, he had to assemble his manly entourage of men. Jake was obviously the first to join the adventurer, being his best friend and brother, and with Jake came Jermaine who'd been staying at the treefort until the wedding. Cinnamon Bun was next to join the group, after all, it's never a party unless Cinnamon Bun's in the house. When Ice King heard of the hero's manlerette party he decided to invite himself along. They knew arguing would be of no use, so they reluctantly agreed to allow the wizard to accompany them.

The last slice to complete their pie of manliness was Larry. He'd taken time off from being the absolute force of desruction and mayhem and was vacationing in Ooo for his vampire friends' wedding. Yeah, the guy was Marcie's ex, and sure he was sorta going to kill all of Ooo not so long ago, but after spending some time with the dude over this past week or so, Finn had kind of grown fond of Larry. They weren't best buds or anything like that, but even though they were on opposite ends of the spectrum they couldn't help but have a mutual respect for each other.

Now that they were all gathered at Finn and Marceline's cottage, the question was, where should they go?

"How 'bout the Candy Kingdom, dude?" suggested Jake. "There's always a great night life there."

"Naw, Ice King's not allowed in the Candy Kingdom..." Finn responded, shooting a sideways glance to the old bearded king who gave an almost apolegetic shrug.

"I know a place!" Jermaine spoke up. "The club's always got babes and the cover charge is dirt cheap."

"_NO __GIRLS, __FINN!"_Marceline called from another room.

"_I __ONLY __LOVE __YOU!_" Finn hollered back.

"Whhs-Pshh!" Jermaine made a whipping motion at his vampire brother as the others chuckled.

"So where's a place where there's never any women?" asked Finn who was trying to ignore the fact that his '_friends_' were poking fun at him.

"Ice King's bedroom..." Jake replied through a smug grin. The old wizard forced himself to laugh along with the group, but a little piece of him died inside hearing the sad truth.

"I got it, the Marauder's Village! Those dudes know how to have a good time. Plus, no ladies!" Finn exclaimed.

"That's perfect man! Let's go get our party on!" Jake replied with equal enthusiasm.

With their destination decided, the totally manly men made their way to the one place which could contain the sheer awesomeness of their cele-bro-tion. They were greeted warmly by the large framed, hairy humanoids upon arrival at the rustic settlement.

"Hey hey little man, what'cha doin' out in this neck of the woods? We ain't seen ya since before you and yer lady friend sent the Lich packin' permanently." Greeted a burley blue man with a bushy blonde beard while handing Finn a flagon of what was undoubtedly ale. The hero still didn't feel right taking the credit for a victory that wasn't his, especially when the man who actually defeated the Lich was standing only a few feet away, but it wasn't like he could just expose Larry like that. So Finn would neither confirm nor deny the allegation and decided to simply answer the original question asked by the marauder.

"Me and my friends here want to throw me a party before I get hitched tomorrow, so we came to the most macho place in all of Ooo to get loose." Finn answered.

"Yeah mang, we gonna throw some back and get crazy stupid! Maybe start a brawl or two." Jake added.

"Well it sounds like you fellas came to the right place. Grab as much booze as ya want kid, 'cause I doubt that girly of yours is gonna let ya even look at a pint once that ring's on yer finger." the marauder commented.

"I- like chicken- fingers too!" shouted Cinnamon Bun. "Hahaha. Chyik-yens!"

"I think this one's already three sheets to the wind..." the barbarian man motioned to the living confection with a concerned face.

"No, he's always like this." explained Jake while his index finger circled the air around his temple.

"Oh... Well, ugh. Go enjoy yourself while you still can, kid." and with that, the bearded man left and rejoined his kin folk who were all seated and swapping tales over their ale or mead.

Finn and his cohorts found themselves some beverages and a table to accommodate the gang while they conversed.

"Hey Finn, what's up with Marceline. I mean, is she having a party too? 'Cause if she is, Lady ain't told me nothing 'bout it." Jake questioned between sips.

"Naw. I asked her if she wanted a bachelorette party, but she said she'd probably just end up hanging out with a bunch of princesses she don't like." the adventurer answered.

"Since when does Marceline not like the princesses?" asked the ever so curious canine.

"Probably since she started dating Finn." Larry joined in. "I've been here for like five days and I already see how they look at your brother; like a friggin' piece of meat dangling just out of reach." He finished explaining his theory and took a swig from his pint.

"Haha, they totally want your meat, dude!" Jaked pointed an accusatory finger toward his younger brother while laughing a little _too_ loud. Finn's face was starting to get warmer and his disgruntled glare only made the magic dog laugh harder.

"It must be nice to feel so wanted." mused the Ice King. "But I'd never know. All I want is to be happy, Finn! Can I please marry Bubblegum now?" the wizard pleaded.

"You know I can't give you permission to marry someone. That's not up to me, guy." Finn did feel sorry for the lonely old coot, but it's not like he could just allow him to kidnap a princess or anything.

"Awe, come on! You're getting married to the scary vampire lady, so it's not like you can marry the princess!" The Ice King exclaimed then rubbed his chin, reflecting upon his last statement. "... _Unless __you're __a __mormon..._ Can't you just throw me a bone?"

"No, man. It ain't gonna happen." Finn shook his head slowly.

"I bet I know some princesses that want Finn to throw 'em his bone too." mumbled Jake.

"Shut up, dude!" Finn snapped at the dog. "Ice King, unless PB says yes _on __her __own_, without being hopped up on some sort of your crazy magic, then I can't let you marry her."

"Fine, I'll just stick to online dating." the Ice King huffed, crossing his arms. "Unsuccessful online dating, I might add."

"Com-pyoo-tars are fun! Hahyaha!"

"Dude, why'd we bring Cinnamon Bun again?" Jake leaned in asking Finn under his breath.

"I dunn'o, it seemed like a good idea at the time..." Finn whispered back.

"So li'l bro, how you know Mr. business casual over there?" Jermaine asked, curious about his current drinking buddies.

"Uhm..." The vampire was at a loss for words. He couldn't really tell them that this dude was hell bent on killing them all like a year and a half ago, and he also couldn't disclose that he'd saved their collective asses a few months back.

"I dated Marceline. Briefly." Larry answered.

"Briefly?" Finn questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Finn. Comparatively, that wasn't too long of a relationship."

"And you two are cool with each other? I mean, it seems kind of weird for you to be hangin' with the dude that's dating your ex." Jake said turning to the incognito god.

"I've got no problems with that guy dating my ex. Hey Finn, I got half a sandwich in my suitcase, you want those leftovers too?" Larry jeered.

"Huh?" Complete oblivious confusion was written across the vampire's face. Finn hated it when he didn't understand a joke, but it seemed to happen often.

"Nevermind, kid." Larry took another swig and peered into his now empty mug frowning. "I'm gonna go get a refill." he stated and departed from the table, heading to the nearest ale keg. He patiently waited as the golden liquids poured into his container, and once filled, Larry happily turned to rejoin his group. However, after taking only a few steps, two feuding mutanoids adorned in various animal pelts crashed into Larry and spilled his drink all over the front of him.

"Hey bub, watch where ya stepping!" one shouted irately before taking a fist to the jaw from the other.

"You over grown fucking apes! You ruined this suit!" the god yelled to the fighting mortals who paid him no mind. A third marauder was now involving himself, stepping toward the disgruntled man in black.

"Ya too afraid ta get a little dirty? Ya pansy! Ya ain't no man if ya can't take a li'l rough housing." said the mortal to an Elder God.

Larry doesn't normally suffer insults well, but he tried to keep his cool. After all, it was suppose to be a party. "Just forget it. There's enough alcohol here to make me forget about this suit." he mumbled and turned to refill his mug once again, but a large hairy hand held his shoulder firmly.

"Our alcohol is for men, not little pansy boys who can't take a hit." the large 'ape man' stated before pulling Larry into a headlock. More men joined in, piling atop one another and soon Larry was at the bottom of a dog pile of large, half clothed sweaty men.

Finn looked on in terror, expecting the heap of flesh to be turned into a living bonfire any second, but was relieved when the men slowly broke away, leaving a roughed up Larry in the dirt. Finn hurried over to help his friend up, who took the hero's outstretched hand and pulled himself off of the ground.

"You ok, man?" asked a concerned Finn.

"I should be fine. Nothing I couldn't handle." he answered while straightening his tie.

"So ugh.. Why didn't you turn 'em into extra crispy toast? Not that I'm not grateful you didn't of course, but ya know..."

"Oh, believe me, I would have if I could." Larry answered, his eyes narrowing as he glared at the crowd of knuckle dragging morons. "It's times like these that I regret not burning this whole place to the ground."

"What'chu talking 'bout? You could totally scorchinate them!" Finn exclaimed in confusion.

"No, I literally can't. The higher ups said I can't have my godly privileges while playing around on vacation, so they suspended my powers for my stay in Ooo." he explained.

"Higher ups? I thought you were as high as it gets, being an Elder God and all." Finn stated.

"_Elder_ God, not _Eldest_ God." Larry retorted plainly.

"It's probably better this way anywho, smoldering corpses would probably be a dead give away that you're more than just some dude named Larry." Finn pointed out.

"Enough talking, let's get wasted!" exclaimed Larry while retrieving his mug.

**AN: So, I think with the pace that this is going, it's gonna be updated twice a week. At the moment, I've written up to chapter 4 and I'm most likely going to write the fifth today or tomorrow.**

**Another CreamyPuffy joke for ya:**

**"'M an hour inteh thah partey an Im' already crap drunk!"  
>"The expression is piss drunk, Jake." Larry contradicted.<br>"Wha? Nawed, already ded that in them bushes over thar." *faints***

**Again, sorry I couldn't find a place for it, but at least it's still in here.**


	3. For As Long As You Both Shall Unlive?

**AN: This is kinda late, and I apologise. I was bussy this weekend with thanksgiving stuff, and yesterday I played Skyrim probably a lot longer than I should have. But anyways, here's chapter three, I gotta go write the fifth now.**

Chapter 3: For As Long As You Both Shall Unlive?

The big day was finally upon them. The night of Marceline and Finn's wedding had come, along with those closest to the couple to witness their legally binding union. Marceline had been planning the event ever since the proposal (as brides often do), and had decided against a traditional Ooo wedding in favor of something more suited to her tastes. It would be more of a personal event with only their friends attending rather than half the citizens of Ooo.

Instead of some pretentious ceremony often conducted for royals by some high priest of who gives a crap, the couple's wedding would be held in a small clearing in the woods and the vampires were to be married by the forest wizard (he's apparently a justice of the peace too, who knew?). Given that moonlight probably wouldn't suffice to properly illuminate their little chapel of trees, Marceline had arranged for electric lights to be temporarilly installed around the place, you know, so everybody's not stumbling around in the dark. It was a good call too, 'cause there's really nothing quite like the forest lit aglow in the dead of night.

Finn was somewhere behind the treeline dressing himself with the aid of his best man who was a holding a candle in one hand, the other handing his brother articles of clothing.

"Hey Jake," Finn started while stepping into his tuxedo pants.

"What's up, man?" the dog answered as he handed the vampire groom a crisply folded white dress shirt.

"I don't know. It's just... I gots this feeling in my guts. I mean like, what if I freeze up infront of everybody or something? That could totally happen! I don't wanna mess stuff up, not today." Finn explained his worries while buttoning up the front of the shirt he'd just put on.

"Dude, that totally ain't gonna happen." Jake dismissed the thoughts with a wave of his hand.

"You sure?" asked Finn, still not confident with himself.

"Sure I'm sure. Nothing could possibly go wrong." The dog reaffirmed, passing his brother a tux jacket.

"Really? 'Cause it seems like a lot could go wrong..." Finn commented while slipping his arms through the sleeves, but despite his words of worry, his tone carried less tension.

"Well yeah, I guess a lot _could_ go wrong." Jake rubbed his chin, thinking the statement over. "I suppose ya'll could get cold feet and bail on each other, that's actually kind of common I hear. Maybe the forest wizard guy might croak before you guys officially tie the knot, I mean, that dude is OLD. Then there's always those random mutant wild life critters, and you know how crazy _they_ are. One of the guests could, like, spontaneously combust and start a forest fire. Or maybe we'll just sit around and overthink everything that _could_ wrong 'til morning and you'll fry in the sun instead of getting married like you're suppose to be doing... But I doubt any of that stuff's gonna happen." Jake shrugged off all the scenarios he'd just layed out and started to fix the bowtie that his brother had failed at tying.

"Have I ever told you're useless with these sort of things?" sighed Finn as he looked down at the awesome hat in his hands which he was deciding weather to wear or not. He chose against it, believing that maybe it was time to abandon his everpresent symbol of childhood (boys don't get married. MEN get married, and he'd have to be a man now), and placed it in his pack with the rest of his casual outfit.

"Yeah. Pretty much all the time, but you keep asking for my opinion anyway. Pro'lly 'cause you know I'm a total guru of wisdom and stuff."

"Who else would I ask about this kind of junk? No one knows me better than you, ya goober." Finn chuckled as he prodded at his best friends furry chest with his finger.

"What about your wife? Marceline's got to know you just as well as me." Jake questioned as he swatted Finn's cold hand away in annoyance.

"First of all, she's not my wife. Not yet." Finn corrected. "Second, it's not really the same. You're my homie, I've known you forever. You pretty much know what I'm gonna do before I even do it. Marceline, she knows_ other things_ about me... Like, more _physical_ things." Finn's suggestive tone put visions better left unseen into Jake's mind, which he swiftly thereafter tried to supress.

"I don't need to know that kind of crud, man. Now, we better get our butts out there before someone thinks you were abducted." Jake hitched a thumb over his shoulder in the general direction of the glowing clearing not so far away. The hero agreed and the brothers left the forest to take their places. Stepping into the well lit hollow, Finn took note of those who'd gathered to witness the event.

All of Finn's friends were in attendance, along with a good many faces he didn't recognize that he guessed to be friends of Marceline's. They all sat upon two rows of thick logs sawn in half to serve as simple benches. Everyone from the previous night's manlerette party had turned up (even though the Ice King wasn't, strictly speaking, invited). It was odd as always seeing an Elder God, but Finn thought the idea strange to see Larry making small talk with the other guests, but maybe that's just because Larry's a weird guy.

Jake was of course the best man, no one else was better qualified for the position. Jermaine was seated in the front row, so with both his brothers there, the entirety of all of Finn's known surving family was present. He had to wonder if any of the unfamiliar faces were in anyway related to Marceline. It wouldn't seem right to be married without the presense of some form of family.

Lady Rainicorn and Bubblegum were serving as the bride's maids. Lady and Marceline had grown pretty close over the past few months. Their men hanging around each other all the time and all, they'd had a lot of time to bond. Despite her soft exterior, Marceline found that Lady was a pretty hardcore chick, even being able to hold her own on the battle field, and Marceline respected that.

Although Bonnibelle and Marceline have had their differences, they were still friends and Bonnie was genuinely happy for the both of them. It may not seem it at times, but Bubblegum would probably had to have been Marceline's favorite princess. At least she had the decency not to try to sink her hooks into Finn like all the others. It'd been years since Bubblegum really saw Finn that way and she was glad to see him move on, because in all honesty, it was annoying to have to constantly squash his little crush on her.

There probably should have been more than just two bride's maids, but really most of the other options were jealous princesses who'd most likely ogle at the groom the whole time, and who wants those around? The queen decided that her two friends were enough to fill the roles. Quality over quantity and other old sayings like that. Bleh.

Finn and Jake were now in their positions, the forest wizard was at the ready and somewhere, someone started to play an old recording of generic organ music (they probably couldn't find anything that had 'here comes the bride'). On cue, Marceline emerged from out of the shadows, making her down the aisle between the minimalistic benches wearing a bridal gown that looked to date back before the Great Mushroom War. It was a special dress to Marceline, being one of the only few remaining possessions of her mother's. She was surprised it'd remained whole when she removed the box's lid, given its age, but it had been kept locked away from harm in the confines of her palace for centuries.

It was a bit of a shock for Finn to see Marceline in white, a stark contrast to her usual attire which most often consisted of grays and cool colors, but the brightness of the dress wasn't the view that stunned Finn the most. His bride was gorgeous! Of course Finn'd always thought Marceline was beutiful, but there was just something about her in that dress that would have made the hero's heart quicken it's pace if it had still been beating. The queen took her place beside her groom and the wizard began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to join Finn the former human and Marceline the Vampire Queen in unholy matrimony." He raised both hands above his head dramatically and looked to the heavens as he shouted to the crowd, but then slouched back and turned to ask Marceline "Now I could say a whole buch of boring crud all ya'll probably wouldn't give two ducks about, or ya know, I could maybe skip to the important part?"

The bride rolled her eyes behind the thin vail that covered her face and nodded to the wizard, signaling for him to continue with his abreviated version. "Alrighty then. Do you, Finn, Take this sexy lady to be your semi-lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold until one of ya'll eventually meet your true death?"

"Totally!" Finn nodded, smiling widely at his bride.

"And do you, Marceline the Vampire Queen, take this righteous dude to be your king, to cherish and nurture through sickness and in health and other such mushy garbage, for as long as you both shall unlive?"

"I do." she answered, returning Finn's smile.

"Ok then, does anyone got a problem with that? Once, twice, SOLD! No? Alright, you two can go ahead and makeou-"

"Hold up one lumpin' minute! I got beef, that zombie ass skank ain't marrying my man!" an all too familiar (and nerve grating) voice called from the darkness as nearly everyone in attendance gasped at the interuption.

"Ugh, are you serious?" Marceline grumbled.

"I'm totally serial." LSP huffed as she stepped (or ya know, floated) into view. "And I'm also not alone. I knew I coudln't get my sweet love muffin back by myself, so I gots me some back up."

"What the glob! Which evil villain dude did you free this time?" exclaimed Finn.

"The evilest of them all. Like, lumping duh! How else would I top the Lich if I didn't get the highest octane baddie? He seemed pretty mad when he heard you guys are getting married too." Lumpy Space Princess smirked deviously.

"You didn't." Marceline groaned, knowing all too well what her lumpy nemesis had done.

"Of course I did. Every dad should be at their daughter's wedding, even if it's to totally ruin it."

"You released Marceline's dad onto Ooo?"Finn cried, tearing at his blonde locks in dispair while envisioning the various horrible fates the Lord of Evil might have planned for him. It didn't help the situation much that their first encounter ended with Finn slicing his thoat open and sending the sick freak back to the fiery abyss from whence he came.

"Guh! Like don't you people ever listen? YES! Yeah, I totally set the skank's dad loose to fub up your wedding." The evil princess reiterated.

"How do you come up with these stupid plans?" Marceline asked, almost exasperated.

"'Cause I'm an evil lumpin' genius!"

"No. You're dead!" Marceline screamed and prepared to lunge.

**AN: I actually decided against waiting for the beta to come back, so no offense to Cr3amPuffedEvil, it's just I want this out there like now-ish. I'm an impatient procrastinator and I'm sorry.**


	4. Flaw In Law

**AN: New chapter? Why yes indeed, I believe it is. So last one kind of ended in a bit of a cliff-hanger, but it's totally chill, 'cause now you can scope wha's gonna happen!**

**Also, the statistics are in, and according to the current reviews, this is kind of my most popular fic yet (22 reviews for the first three chapters, that's nice.)**

Chapter 4: Flaw-In-Law

Before Marceline had the chance to attack the dastardly princess (something the queen had been hoping to do for months), a tall, dark figure rose from the shadows, looming just behind LSP. Taking notice of the presence behind her, the Princess of Lumpy Space turned.

"It's about glob bam time you got here! Now do your thang or whatever it is you're gonna do." LSP instructed.

The Lord of Evil stepped forward and stared the princess down. "I'm sorry, I've never done well taking orders, especially not from strange, bloated, purple men." he said it as fact more than as an insult, but Lumpy Space Princess still took plenty of offense.

"What? I'm totally not a dude. I mean, seriously, I'm a lumpin' girl! Like, guh! Seriously... Just look at these lady lumps!" she traced her fingertips down the sides of her... Curvy body.

"Enough babbling! Oi, you're giving me a head ache." The Lord of Evil pinched the bridge of his nose with a frustrataion ridden face and motioned at the pile of lumps in front of him to be silent.

"What! Like, no way! Did you just tell me to shut up? No one puts baby in the corner!" LSP continued rambling on as the Lord of Evil grew increasingly more agitated. After a few moments with no sign that the princess would stop any time soon, the bride's father opened his mouth as if to say something, but instead opened his jaws wider and began to rip LSP's soul from her body.

"Like, ohmi glob, I can't believe you just tried to suck out my soul! Well it ain't gonna work, bub. I don't have one." She crossed her arms triumphantly, as if she'd just won an argument. The Lord of Evil glared down at her with nothing but pure detest in his slitted eyes, then raised on foot and brought it down upon the smug princess' face, grinding her into the ground with the heel of his boot as if she were an insect.

Now only a puddle of violet juices and a few scraps of purple pulp remained where the arrogant teen once was. Seeing the astonished looks he was recieving, he turned to the crowd. "What? It wouldn't stop talking!" he said defensively. "I'm evil, what do you want from me?" The Lord of Evil stepped out of the gushy warm pool and scuffed his boot on the grass trying to clean off as much of the lumps as he could before aproaching his daughter, who he was surprised to see in his late wife's bridal gown. "Why was I not invited to my own daughter's wedding?" he asked, taking on the tone all parents do when they're disapointed with their offspring.

"Only because you totally ruin everything! You just showing up pretty much killed the whole big moment." Marceline's raised her voice, looking as if she were only a few seconds away from going postal.

"Along with LSP..." Jake mumbled, but was swiftly elbowed in the ribs by his brother who was the only one who seemed to haven taken notice of the comment.

"Well that's not really fair. It's not my fault that purple thingy summoned me when it did." her father retorted almost poutily.

"Fine, chalk that one up to the souless bitch, but bad timing aside-"

"'Bad timing aside' what? I haven't actually done anything... Except, you know, made some grape juice... But I've done nothing to _you. _Are you just looking for excuses to blame me, young lady?" he scolded.

"No..." Marceline sighed. "It's just. Uh!" she threw her hands up dramatically and let them fall into a defeated slouch.

"Come on Marcie, you should give your dad a chance. It sounds like he's just upset that he didn't get invited." Finn rested a hand on her shoulder, trying to put forth the proverbial olive branch to make peace between his bride and almost father-in-law.

Marceline gave a weak smile to her groom, appreciating his efforts at peace keeping, and then reluctantly agreed. "Alright dad, you can stay. But only 'til the reception's over, then you have to go back to the Night-O-Sphere. Deal?"

"Normally when I make deals I require a signiture signed in blood... But you being my daughter and all, I think I'll make an exception." he flashed an uncharacteristicly genuine smile to his spawn and extended his hand, which Marceline then took in hers and shook half-heartedly.

"So do we start over then, or just go from where we left off?" Marceline questioned the forest wizard who answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I missed the beginning, so why don't you start over? Now," the Lord of Evil clasped his hands together and scanned around the altar with his yellow eyes, "where's the groom? I want to meet the king my daughter's chosen."

Marceline gave her father an exasperated glare. "He's _right here_ dad." she stated the obvious, then pushed the pale blonde boy forward.

"This?" he looked down upon Finn, examining him thoroughly, then back to his daughter. "Are you serious? A thousand years searching, and this is the best husband you could find for yourself?" he asked, rather unimpressed by the fragile looking man infront of him.

"What is wrong with you! Why do you have to insult every boy I've ever liked?" Marceline roared. Finn thought about all the dudes Marceline must have introduced to her father. He figured the guy had a lot of practice working on his disapproving face over the years, and Finn would probably have told you that all the practice payed off 'cause the adventurer was shaken to his core with fear.

"I haven't had a problem with every boy you brought home." her father argued.

"Yean, I know. You and Larry are all chummy and whatever. I get it, you 'approve of' Larry. I don't give a shit!" Marceline shouted.

"You _should_ give a shit. You made me proud when you told me you were dating yourself a god. It warmed your old man's heart to hear you finally made a good decision, but then you turn around and dumped the only decent suiter you've ever had. And now I find you here, about to marry- I don't even know who this is!" he shouted back, extending both arms toward the young man who was almost to marry his daughter.

"He's Finn the hero, and he is going to be your son-in-law!" Marceline grabbed Finn's shoulders and abruptly yanked him closer to her side, never removing her gaze from her father, nor her hands from her groom.

"Uhm... Hi?" Finn awkwardly raised a hand and gave a feeble wave to the deathless monster before him.

"We've met, haven't we?" the Lord of Evil asked, his eyes narrowing as the memories started to form in his mind.

"Yeah, I guess we did." answered Finn nervously, remembering their last encounter all too well, all while desperately hoping the demon lord wouldn't recall the particular instance when Finn busted his throat sacks open.

"Yes. You were that boy with Marceline the last time I came to Ooo. I don't appreciate people putting a damper on my soul sucking." he scowled, crossing his arms.

"Oh. You're not still mad about that little thing, are you? Huhaha..." the boy chuckled nervously. If vampires could persperate, Finn would have been sweating bullets by that point.

"Dad, leave him alone!" Marceline stepped infront of Finn, who was grateful for the defense (he wasn't sure if he could have gotten out of that situation himself) and then swiftly took to hiding behind his bride. Cowaring in fear is something the hero could never bring himself to do, but he wasn't above using Marceline as a semi-living meat shield, especially against her father.

The wedding guests were all riveted by the drama unfolding infront of their eyes. Most were terrified by the mere presence of evil incarnate, and would hate to see Marceline's father attack their friend, because being honest with themselves, most knew they would be unable to do anything about it. A small few couldn't help but think that this was even better than their favorite day time soap operas, and being honest with _themselves_, they wished they'd had a bucket of popcorn during the spectacle.

"Marceline, how could you even think about marrying this goody two shoes nobody? How could you do this to _me_?" her father asked as if he was actually in pain.

"How coud _I_ do this _to you?_ Are you completely nuckin' futs? You're the one ruining my wedding!" Marceline retorted haughtily.

"And you're the one who's shattering your own father's heart with dissapointment." The Lord of Evil was still as stone, unwavering in position and unwilling to change his perspective.

"You're so un-freaking-believable! Do you seriously have to make everything about you? Why can't you just let me live my life how _I_ want?" Finn had come out of hiding and was now trying to comfort his bride, who was becoming increasingly upset by the minute.

"Why couldn't you just have married Larry?" her father shook his head slowly, asking in what sounded like a rhetorical tone, but Marceline was damn sure going to answer anyway.

"I didn't marry Larry because I don't love him. Larry and I are just friends now, and you need to get over it. No, Finn isn't a god, and no, Finn isn't evil. Finn is _Finn_, and he's a hero and he's a nice person and that's why I love him." Marceline looked up at her father defiantly, grasping her groom's hand and standing firm in a display of passionate devotion to the hero that paralleled her words. Even though he's always known it, Finn had never actually heard Marceline say just why she loved him. It was a little awkward that it had to be said infront of a crowd, but it made it no less touching to him.

"So, ugh... It's obvious that you guys are having a 'private discussion,' so should we just bail and leave you three to it?" the forest wizard questioned, feeling uncomfortable witnessing the family's argument.

"No! You stay right there." Marceline commanded. "We are getting married." she turned to face the old forest wizard, but the snippety comment was more aimed toward her father. She motioned for the wizard to stay put and then turned to face the demon who spawned her once more.

The Lord of Evil saw his daughter was unwilling to compromise, and realized that if she was anything like her mother, there was certainly no way to defeat her in argument. "I think it's pretty apparent that there's nothing I could ever say that would stop you." he sighed, now loosening in his stance.

"So, you're ok with us now, daddy?" Marceline questioned suspiciously.

"I suppose that this... Finn, is it? Might not be so bad once I get to know him." Marceline's father placed a hand on Finn's shoulder and smiled (almost) warmly at the now happy couple, and then his face contorted into a twisted grin as he snaked his arm around who was almost to be his flaw-in-law and swifly leapt away. "Yoink!" The audience gasped at his treachory, and Marceline was stunned that her victory was just literaly snatched out of her hands.

"What the stuff, dad!" the queen screamed to her father who was now absconding with her groom.

"Enjoy the wedding presents, Marceline!" he called back to her, then mumbled some words and raised his free hand above his head as if he were lifting some invisible object as Finn struggled to break free from his grasp.

"What wedding presents?" Marceline questioned, but before she could follow that train of thought, the ground began to quake and living corpses armed with swords and shields arose from the dirt and clay. The wedding guests all screamed as the weapon wielding zombies began to attack and the Lord of Evil laughed wickedly before stepping through a fiery prortal, dragging Finn down into hell along with him. "Glob bam it!" Marceline cursed.

**AN: A'ight, I was thinking maybe I'd release this earlier on Thursday for Thanksgiving and all, but then I decided against that. I personally find no reason to celebrate my european heritage hiding malicous intent behind peaceful pretenses to slaughter my native ancestors. It's kind of like saying I should be thankful that my family butchered eachother...**

**Anyway, so some people probably got what they've wanted (which would be for LSP to die horribly), and then I turned around and totally ruined the wedding. Whatever...**

**Also, I don't exactly know what happened to Cr3amPuffedEvil, but I haven't heard from him in a while. I'll assume he's been busy doing ither holliday stuff or working diligently on his own fic, so I'm flying without a co-pilot again.**


	5. Zombies at a Wedding?

**AN: Huh... Halfway there and already got more reviews than the last installment. I'd say that's a pretty decent turn out. **

**I guess it's time for some subplot. Also, it's zombie fighting time!**

Chapter 5: Zombies at a Wedding?

Sometimes Marceline couldn't believe just how much of an ass her father could be. It's not that she hated him (I mean c'mon, she's his daughter), but damn it, she was getting close to that point. Marceline was left standing at the altar, completely motionless in a dumbstruck, gap-mouthed trance like state, running through what just happend a thousand times in her head, until she noticed a zombified warrior approaching her.

The undead attacker raised its weapon slowly, but never got a chance to swing as his face was caved in by Marceline's fist. The zombie stumbled backwards, but then regained its momentum and trudged forth towards its target once more. Normally, the Vampire Queen would be irked that her blow didn't have a significant impact on her oponent, but presently she was almost grateful to have such a durable punching bag to take her frustrations out on. Now Marceline was admittedly far from the most skilled pugalist, preferring brute strength over refined technique in hand to hand (or hand to sword, rather) combat.

Even so, a single zombie hardly posed a threat to her and Marceline quickly disarmed the undead foe... Literally. She yanked both arms out of their sockets, leaving the zombie with no means of attacking, raised the arm holding the shield above her head and brought it crashing down upon the defensless dead man, driving it to the ground where it stayed. Marceline hadn't much time to rest however, as more zombified wedding crashers were drawing near. Seeing the horde approaching, Marceline removed the weapons from their owner's hands and disgarded the severed arms, readying herself to hack limbs and smash skulls.

Among a crowd of frantic and fleeing wedding guests, a handful of more combat experienced individuals began to try containing this sudden zombie outbreak. The best man was the first to take action, immediately taking swings at the lumbering dead warriors as they appeared in attempts to keep his freinds safe. Jake, in all honesty, wasn't as much of a hero as his younger brother was, being more prone to partake in questionable activities and having a moral constitution that was mediocre at best. So he had an understanding with himself that his friends' safety would take priority over guests unknown to him. Jake would try his damnedest, but when crunch time came he knew the 'tough decisions' would already be made.

Regardless, Jake tackled a group of zombies drawing nearer to some cowering guests he didn't recognize and pumelled the walking corpses back into the ground where they belonged with his oversized mallet like appendages. When Jake had finished with those, he noticed a particularly large shambling warrior limping it's way up to Jermaine's unguarded backside. It hefted an enourmous battle axe over its shoulder, readying to slice the dog in two.

"Nooo!" Jake cried, stretching one arm to push his older brother out of harm's way as the axe came down upon the soil making a hollow thud followed by a sprinkling of gravel falling back to earth. He made it in time and Jermaine had been saved for the time being, but unfortunately the corner of the axe blade had left a rather nasty gash across Jake's arm. The dog reeled his limb back in and whinced when he poked at his freshly opened wound when inspecting the damage.

He dismissed his injury when seeing the large zombie had now made him his target and quickly regained his fighting pose as the daed man stepped forth. Jake formed his right hand into a long, pointed lance like weapon and charged at his foe, impaling it through its sternum. Enlarging his free hand into a spiked fist, the dog quickly began to deliver a rapid succession of blows to the enourmous deadman's cranium, peeling away more of its facial flesh with each punch. With one last swing, Jake knocked the zombie free from his lance arm that had previously been embeded in its chest and onto the ground a few feet away. Not wishing to give the giant dead man a chance to revover, Jake followed up by driving his lance arm through the zombie's head and into the soft soil beneath. Retracting his libe from the felled enemy, Jake returned his attention to the pressing matter of saving people's sorry asses.

The bride's maids were quick to join in the fray as well. Lady saw her boyfriend jump into action and immediately followed suit, but instead of fighting by Jake's side (which she initially felt was the thing to do), the mare decided to deffend where he wasn't in an effort to spread their forces out. Most wouldn't think such a frilly looking rainbow horse could be so vicious, but those who knew Lady would know better than to to think such a thing. Any zombie unfortunate enough to be within the rainicorn's reach, which given her size was a fairly long range, was ither trampled to pieces under her hooves or gored by Lady's solo horn. For a time, Lady tried to stay in semi-close proximity to Bubblegum, worrying for the princess' safety.

Bonnibelle Bubblegum wasn't the most adept in the feild of fightenomics, but she also wasn't a coward. The princess' bravery outwieghed her inexperience and she took up arms against the undead horde right along with her friends. Taking the equiptment from zombies Jake had already defeated, Bubblegum fought valiantly against the dead men, albeit only slightly more effectively and with about as much poise as the shambling zombies she was fighting. She couldn't help but think to be grateful that these particular walking dead didn't seem the type to bite and spread their infection, they would have been severely overwhelmed if they had.

This battle, however, was foreseeably winnable and the princess guessed that the undead warriors were sumoned more as a distraction rather than any actual threat. Then she remembered just what they were being distracted from. Marceline's father had just snatched Finn away, and there didn't appear to be anything they could do about it. Bonnie's worry for the hero quickly converted itself into rage and she soon found herself fighting more fiercly (no less sloppily though), pounding her blade against the zombies' shields, splintering wood and bone and barely taking time to breathe between blows.

As Bonnibelle defeated one zombie, another came from her flank, which she noticed in time and managed to block a strike with her own shield before ramming the dead man back and slamming her sword down upon its head, cleving it in two down to the shoulders. Bubblegum panted heavily as the zombie fell before her, slouching exhaustedly with her sword dangling from her hand.

Not so far away, the Ice King was holding his own against a sizable group of undead. He honestly didn't really care if most of the people around were torn to shreds and made into zombie food or not, he was mostly just trying to keep himself alive while also keeping an eye on his number one girl. Sure, Ice King could have just flown away and let Jake and the others do their job, but then there'd be that whole part of leaving Princess Bubblegum to die a painful and horrific death. Plus this way he'd have a chance to impress the ladies with his sick skills and show off his ripped bod. The Ice King had been doing power squats lately...

"Hey! Hey Princess! Check this out!" the Ice King beckoned to Bonnibelle as she was dueling an undead dude. She didn't seem to notice, but he continued anyway as he froze two more zombies in their places. "Yeah, I'm totally being all manly and whatnot over here. Woo! Sure is hard work. Being a good guy... Which I am now... Why won't she look at me?" The Ice King's attacks became slower as he sank deeper into depression, and unfortunately, zombies don't always stay frozen which was made apparent by the few breaking free of their icy bindings. "Hmf, women!" the old wizard huffed and then returned to freezing and double freezing the approaching undead.

Larry really wished he'd retained his godly powers at this point, but despite the lack of fire and brimstone at his disposal, he decided that he'd help out too. No, Larry wasn't exactly great at fighting as he never really had need to try his hand at it, and he wasn't sure how much damage he could inflict without his sorely missing ability to command flames, but he was damn sure he could take anything that these brain munchers could dish out. Larry may not have had his powers, but he was well aware that gods are unable to die by means of a blade.

So he started with a punch. And it felt surprisingly good, so he followed with left hook and gave a right as well, just for good measure. Larry felt some bones beneath the zombie's face give way to his knuckles. It was wonderful! But then he felt a sharp pain pierce though his torso and looked down to see the tip of a sword judding out from his chest. Not so splendid.

Larry turned around and slugged his attacker so hard the zombie's jaw was ripped from its face. Delivering a jab and then another hook, the reduced god felled the dead man and began the painstaking process of removing the sword from his back. On the bright side, at least now he had a weapon. It wasn't a hard tool for larry to figure out; slash, thrust, chop. Simple enough. He'd never previously had need of any weapon, but oh did he enjoy it now. Weapons, Larry found, cause such beutiful carnage. Unfortunately, not all of that carnage was inflicted upon his enemies, as some found it's way into the god's flesh. No, it wouldn't kill him, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

As Larry was clashing blades with two foes to his front, a third was creeping up behind him, readying to attack. The god quickly severed the heads of the first two zombie in one swipe, but by the time he'd noticed the one to his rear he knew there wasn't enough time to do anything beside accept the innevitable pain.

"Sterben, unheilige Sache, sterben!" a feminine voice shouted as a sword came clumsily down through the zombie's arm, which then fell with a thud, sparing Larry an unnecisary discomfort. A pink girl then ran her sword through the dead man's skull and kicked the corpse backwards, freeing her blade. She turned to Larry who was shocked that anyone had bothered to save him (not that he technically needed it, but it's the thought that counts). "Are you alright?" she asked with genuine concern in her benevolent voice.

"I guess I am now. Thanks." he responded. "So, if you don't mind me asking, who should I be thanking for saving me?"

"Oh, introductions, of course. I'm Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom." she smiled and extended her soft pink hand.

"Uhm, Larry..." he informed taking her hand in his gray one and shaking it awkwardly, noting how her palm was wet and sticky yet not unpleasant smelling. "Do you like, sweat sugar or something? 'Cause you actually smell pretty good for someone who's been hacking the living dead to pieces for a good twenty minutes now." It was kind of just an observation, but it sounded like it came off as a compliment.

"Oh, actually that's not far from the truth. Thank you. I think..." she smiled awkwardly.

"Ya know, you actually look about as good as you smell." Larry commented and couldn't help but grin slyly at the way the princess' face seemed to turn a darker shade of pink.

"Oh, uhm... Behind you!" Bonnibelle cried, leaning forward and thrusting her sword over Larry's shoulder, stabbing a zombie in the eye. This action also unintentionally brought her face a little too close to this strange gray guy's and probably lingered there for a bit too long. It also didn't help that her sword seemed to be stuck in the zombie's eyesocket.

Seeing her struggle to remove her blade, Larry tuned to face the same direction, wrapped his hand over the pink one tugging inaffectively at the sword and yanked it loose from the now completely dead dude's face. "So," he continued, turning to face the princess once again. "How is it that you still look hot while slaying the undead?" Larry asked teasingly, knowing just how uncomfortable the pink chick was.

"E-excuse me?" Bonnie stammered, not sure if she heard what she thought she had.

"I said you look hot." Larry repeated, his grin growing.

"Yes, well it is quite humid out." she replied nervously, trying to steer the conversation away.

"No, I mean you're sexy." He leaned in, closing the space between them once more.

Bubblegum stared at this man bold enough to make such blatent advances on her (after their mutual friends' wedding was just utterly destroyed no less), speechless and still with the exception of her bottom lip that quivered ever so slightly beneath her darkened cheeks. Bonnibelle turned and left without another word, to fight more living dead, or just to be away from this strange gray man.

Ice King had taken notice of Larry's flirtation with Bubblegum and had come to speak with the man he'd met only the night before. "So you're digging on the princess too, huh?" the wizard asked cassually.

"Yeah, she's pretty cute when she looks all appalled like that." the god answered.

"Uhyep, I know _that_ look. Too bad though. Guys like us, we don't get girls like that." he said understandingly.

"How you figure?" Larry asked, more curious of how Ice King could place himself in the same category of 'guys' as a god.

"I've been trying to push up on that for years. That catch is uncatchable. Believe me, pal, you're only wasting your time." the bearded man in the robe explained.

"I've got plenty of time to spare." Larry retorted before walking off to go torment the princess some more.

**AN: I've never been to fond of shipping legit characters with OCs, and now I find myself guilty of it... I guess I'm a hypocrit, whatever. I'm sorry, flirtatious diologue is fun to write, and Finn ain't around. Or is he? You'll see what's up with Finn next chapter.**

**Oh, and a special thank you to google translate. That bit of german in there would mean "Die unholy thing, Die!" If that's not a proper translation, I blame it on Google... As should you.**


	6. Interrogation Time

**AN: I think it's about time we see what's going down with Finn and Marcie's daddy. Don't expect some epic fight, 'cause it ain't here. **

Chapter 6: Interrogation Time

Finn was almost certain he'd been taken to the Night-O-Sphere when he was ripped away from Marceline by her own father, but what he was looking at didn't seem quite right. Instead of endless pits of fire like Finn was expecting, he only saw the damp and cold stone walls of a dimly lit room. The hero was still kicking and thrashing under one of the Marceline's father's arms like an infant throwing a tantrum, but his resistance was proven futile.

The demon then grabbed a hold of both Finn's arms and set the squirming blonde boy down in an iron chair. As soon as the vampire's body had been properly placed in the seat, metalic clawed limbs sprung to life and wrapped themselves around Finn, ensuring he would be unable to move.

"So," the demon lord ground out. "You want to marry my daughter."

"Yeah, I think that should be obvious by now." Finn spat back.

"Yes, but why go through all the trouble, hmm? I can tell you right now that it could never work out between you two."

"What? You don't even know me! Who are you to be giving me relationship advice?" Finn questioned angrilly, still struggling against his bonds.

"I may not know you, but I know my daughter well enough to tell you that you wouldn't last. Spare yourself the pain and forget her now." The Lord of Evil circled around his captive, watching every reaction closely, searching for any emotional crack to exploit.

"Do you really think you can just tell me to give up on her like that and that'd be the end? You really _don't_ know me." Finn chuckled a bit at that. "There's absolutely nothing that could ever make me forget about Marceline." He'd stopped struggling at this point, focusing on maintaining his front of hard headed determination. Finn was far too stubborn to cave just 'cause his well being was at stake.

"Trust me kid, you don't want to get married. I've been there, it's not as fun as they make it sound. Think about it for a second, do you really want to spend thousands of years with _just one person_? You'd most likely resent each other after only a few decades." He took a more friendly tone now, reflecting back on his own bittersweet memories of when the demon himself had a wife to call his own.

"Yes. I'd spend an eternity with one person, and that person is Marceline. Sure there'd be rough patches, but we'd get through it because we mean more to eachother than to just give up after an argument." The hero answered, smiling inwardly of the rare occasions when they'd had their little feuds and the reconciling that followed. Fighting was never fun, but making up after was.

Seeing the boy was unfaltering, the Lord of Evil shifted tactics, looking for some other weakness he could use to his advantage. "Aren't you a tad too pure to be with a gal as evil as my daughter?" the demon asked, leaning down to the boy's should to flow his corruptions into this supposedly innocent boy's mind. "Heroes like you are suppose to slay monsters, not lay in bed with them. Maybe you're just not as much of a good guy as you'd like to believe..." he sneered wickedly and Finn tried his best to keep that smug face out of his view while trying not to look intimidated, but the glimpse of jagged teeth he caught out of the corner of his eye was more than disturbing. Damn you, peripheral vision.

"I am a hero." Finn retorted obstinately.

"Oh, _I_ believe you. You're such a nice little person, I know." he stated with false kindness. "But Marceline isn't. My daughter is a cold blooded killer, how could someone like _you_ ever love someone like _her_?" The demon lord thought he was close now, the boy would snap soon and everyone would forget any of this ever happened.

"She was a murderer." Finn corrected with a pained face. "I know what she's done, and I forgive her. That's in the past now and she's changed." Finn concluded, letting his lids fall down over his eyes.

The Lord of Evil was actually a bit surprised that this little hero alreay seemed to have known of the Vampire Queen's bloodied past, and even more shocked that he was willing to forgive her crimes so easily. "How could you live with her _knowing_ what she's done?" he asked, genuinely curious to hear the answer.

"Everyone's done things they regret, that doesn't mean they should be condemned for the rest of their lives for it. Marceline's lived long enough to forgive herself, and when she asked, I forgave her too. I'm not in love with the vampire who became a queen through stabbing backs and severing heads, I'm in love with the girl that likes to sing and hates ramantic movies and loves me. _Thats's_ the Marcie I want to marry."

The Lord of Evil was almost impressed with that answer. Almost, but it wasn't enough to let the kid go. He wasn't through with him yet. "Ya know, if you do marry my daughter, you realize you'll become more than just the King of Vampires, don't you?" The demon strolled around to the back of the chair, out of view, then Finn felt two hands pressing firmly down on his shoulders. "Marrying my daughter would then make you heir to my throne." he explained, leaning over the hero's shoulder so their faces were side by side. "Imagine it now!" he exclaimed, making a grand swooping motion infront of them with one hand. "You, the ruler of the Night-O-Sphere. Doesn't _that_ sound like fun?"

"I don't want to rule this place!" Finn shouted.

"Oh of course not. No one ever does, but once you've been appointed you don't have much of a say in the matter. Take me for example: You think I wanna be down here all the time? Hell no! But you see, I'm in a bit of a jam. It's easy as pie to get in, not so easy getting back out... Obviously, I didn't want to stick my own daughter with this lousy gig, but I was running out of options. 'Til you came along, that is. If you marry Marceline, I'd have someone to pass my position onto guilt free _and _be able to retire happy knowing that my daughter's married to a husband that's not even in the same dimension. Sounds like a win win all around! You and Marceline get married and I don't have to stick around here anymore." The demon shot a grin to the captured hero besided him.

"And what would I have to do?" Finn sighed, knowing he couldn't let Marceline suffer this damnation. Even if he were to be trapped in the Night-O-Sphere forever, at least he could say Marcie was his wife.

"You'd be responsible for the eternal punishment of all the damned souls sealed within this realm. Overseeing that every single entity is tormented in a proper, and often fitting, manner. The Lord of Evil wieghs the sins of all in his domain and inflicts pain accordingly... Oh, and of course you get a whole wordrobe of these snazzy suits." Marceline's father swung around to Finn's front again, awaiting his response.

Finn hung his head and exhaled deeply. "Fine, I'll do it. For Marceline, I'd do anything, even take her place in hell. Deal?" He looked back up at the devil in a bussiness suit, Finn's expression as stubborn as ever.

"No deal." the Lord of Evil answered.

"What! You can't do this to me, guy! I won't let you trap Marcie in the Night-O-Sphere. If you make her replace you, I'll just bust her out!" Finn yelled, now once again tugging at his restraints with all his vampiric might.

"Settle down, I wouldn't do that. I don't want _anyone_ to replace me. I love my job too much to even consider retiring." the demon stated.

"But you said you-"

"_Evil._" he sung, pointing to his sinister face that wore a small smile.

"Oh yeah, right... So all that was just to try to scare me out of marrying Marceline?" Finn questioned, making sure he had his facts straight. The demon nodded in confrimation. "Ha! Well it didn't work, buddy! I'd do anything for Marceline, and I just proved it!" It was Finn's turn to grin smugly this time, feeling like he'd just swung the conflict in his favor.

"It hardly matters what you would do for her. The real question is, how far would she go for you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, it seems like she should have been here to rescue you by now... Maybe she's already forgotten you." The devil backed into a dark corner where Finn could no longer see him, observing his captive from the shadows as he dealt with the realization that he's now alone.

"It hasn't been that long, like half an hour tops." Finn replied, still confident in his rescue.

"Here, yes. But I wonder how long it's been in mortal time. Hours, weeks, months? It's so hard to tell with that nasty time lapse between dimensions." the disembodied voice echoed off the stone surfaces and into Finn's head. "Maybe she's given up by now, but don't worry too much, Larry's there to comfort her in her time of mourning." The Lord of Evil could see he'd struck a nerve with that one. Jealousy was the angle he'd have to play at to crack the hero.

"No. Marceline wouldn't do that to me. I mean too much to her for her to give up on!" Finn shouted to the nothingness that surounded him.

"She's only known _you_ for a handful of years, and I assume you've only been 'romantically' involved more recently. Do you really think a fleeting fancy shuch as yourself actually holds any meaning to a millenia old creature of the night? Marceline has more history with the Elder God, an intimate history, and I'm sure with you out of the way he's already begun to rekindle their spark. It shouldn't be hard, now that my daughter is alone and vulnerable." The demon lord continued to plant his seeds of doubt, expecting the captured hero's spirit to break any minute now.

"I know Marceline hasn't forgotten me."

"How do you know?" The Lord of Evil inquired as he stepped out from the shadows once more.

"Because I have faith in her. I wouldn't be marrying Marceline if I did't trust her with every scrap of my being. We've completely given ourselves to each other, like on a spiritual level and everything. That's something you can't just throw away after hitting a snag in the road, that's something people hold on to." Finn remained wholey undissuaded by the demon's silver tongued arguments, staring boldly into the face of evil with unwavering defiance.

"Alright." Marceline's father replied simply.

"What do you mean 'alright?'" Finn asked, perplexed by the sudden change in mood.

"Alright as in you can marry my daughter." he answered.

"Are you serious!"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" the demon countered, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe 'cause you've been trying to convince me I shouldn't do what you just gave me permission to! Do you know how messed up my head feels right now!" Finn yelled at his future father-in-law who was now removing the restraints that bound the hero.

"That's not quite correct, actually. I haven't been trying to convince _you _of anything. I've brought you here to convince _me_ that you're a worthy husband for my daughter. And since you held out through everything, I'd say you are. Lesser men would have vowed never to look at Marceline again as soon as they were put in the chair." he explained to the now liberated boy who was rubbing his sore wrists.

"So this was all just to test my mettle and junk?" The Lord of Evil answered with a nod. "And I passed?" another silent nod. "So then, what now?"

"We wait for Marceline to come retrieve you. It's only been half an hour after all. Be more patient." he grinned.

**AN: I'll tell ya now, there's really no big reveal or some grand pay-off in this fic, that's probably 'cause it's not a drama like the others. That doesn't mean you should just give up on it though, stuff is still gonna go down, probably most significantly at the end. There's like four chapters left, just to inform you.**


	7. To The Rescue

**AN: Hmmm... Not sure what to say here anymore. "The clown concludes the play singing, 'But when I came alas! to wive... By swaggering could I never thrive'." That's one of Shakespeare's sexual puns. I found it the other day and it just seems to make too much sense. Coincidence, maybe. Cosmic fuckin' joke, feels it.**

Chapter 7: To The Rescue

It had taken a while for Marceline and the others to defeat the zombies, as some didn't seem to want to stay down so there was a lot of backtracking. Once it seemed that the undead warriors were simply dead dead warriors, Princess Bubblegum began to see about their cassualties. Fortunately there weren't too many severe injuries, and even more fortunate was the fact that everyone seemed to have survived the attack... Everyone but the zombies, that is.

Having no first aid kits on hand in the center of the forest, Bonnie tore strips of cloth from her dress to serve as bandages to bind the wounds of those in need. She didn't think much of ruining the dress, it had plenty of frills and excess cloth to spare so it wasn't like she'd be exposing herself. The first of whom to be treated was Jake, who's arm was in fairly rough condition.

Larry's wounds were far more severe, even if he didn't show it. Bubblegum examined the gray man's body (much to Larry's amusement) and was surprised that he was still breathing after sustaining such heavy tissue damage. The man had a multitude of lacerations varying in severity peppering his body, a large chunk taken out of one arm and most disturbingly, a large hole through his chest, running through his torso from right pectoral to lower trapezius. If Bonnie were to patch him up, it would have taken her entire outfit to dress his wounds, which was an idea Larry took a liking to, but remained gentlemenly and insisted he'd be fine without treatment.

Bubblegum's wasn't the only dress to take a beating. Marceline's bridal gown, her mother's wedding dress, was also rendered sufficiently ragged. If she was upset about it, the queen didn't show it, obviously there were more important topics to worry about than a dress sustaining some wear and tear. Marceline was far more concerned with getting Finn back from her father safely. The Vampire Queen assembled those who could fight and addressed them with the issue of reclaiming her king.

"You guys ready to go to hell?" she asked of the small band of her tired and tattered friends... And Ice King. "I know it's a lot to ask for, but I don't think I could fight my dad alone."

"Man, I can't fight your dad, that guy's crazy scary! You still creep me out, _no offense_, so facing down your dad, who's suppose to be the most evilest thing ever, would be like vissual laxatives injected into my eyeballs." Jake stated, pointing to the two globes on either side of his nose that he called eyes.

"Would you do it for a scoobie snack?" Marceline tauntigly asked.

"That's demeaning!" Jake scoffed, "And no. Those things aren't even that good."

"Then do it for your brother." now she took on a commanding tone with her almost in-law.

"Fine, I'll help you get your man back." he huffed. "That kid's lucky I got such mad love for him."

"Good boy." Marceline patted the crown of Jake's head. "How about you guys? If ya'll wanna bail on me, now would probably be a great time to do so." she turned to the rest of the group.

Lady and the princess stepped forward. "Friends don't abandon friends in times of need. We will get Finn back." Bubblegum stated with a combined tone of comforting and confidence. Lady nodded in agreement before joining Jake.

"I figure I'll tag along too." Larry spoke up, "It'll be fun. All the screaming (mostly from Jake), the suspence, action, and the romance. Just like a bad movie!"

"It's gonna look like a flippin' horror flick when I'm through with daddy dearest." Marceline growled. "And also, eww. Don't get all uppety about the romance part. I don't need you gawking at us when I get my man back in my arms again, that's just creepy." her face curled into something resembling disgust.

"Pfff, like anyone cares about _your_ romance." he waved off her assumption before leaning in and whispering "I was refering to my own."

"Hold on, who-" Larry directed her attention to the pink princess standing over by the magical creatures with his eyes. "Ohhh!... Really? Well by all means, go get 'er, tiger." she whispered back. Now it seemed that all of Marceline's friends would assist her in reclaiming what was rightfully hers.

"Aaawe... Well, looks like it's time to be hitting the ol' dusty trail." the Ice King yawned and stretched, preparing to take his leave.

"You're not coming?" asked the vampire, annoyed with the wizard's percieved apathy for her situation.

"What, are you crazy? I'm not going to die for you. I don't even _like_ you!"

"But Finn's like the closest thing you have to a friend! You're just going to let him rot?"

"A guy as handsome as me don't need no friends, am I right? Yeah, this guy knows what I'm talkin' about. Up high!" The old man went to high five the god that he inexplicably continued to make ill comparisons of himself to, but was left hanging. "Alright look, when it boils down to it, I'm a lover not a fighter. I don't wanna battle some evil metaphor for parental problems, I just want to give some special lady my tender love squeezin's."

"Do you even listen to yourself when you speak?" Marceline narrowed her eyes impatiently.

"Well sometimes, but I try not to. My stank old wizard ears make everything sound crazy all the time... Or maybe everyone's just insane, that's a possibility too." he concluded solemnly.

"Whatever! Just go then." The queen angrilly thrust an arm out, pointing her finger away.

"A'ight. Peace, I'm outie." the Ice King gave the group his farewell then took to the sky, soaring on his winged beard.

So as before, all of Marceline's _friends_ were ready and willing to aid in Finn's rescue.

"So... Where do we go?" Jake asked the slender vampire beside him.

"To the grocery store!" Marceline answered in an overly dramatic fashion. And so off the group flew, an eclectic party of heroes on a dangerous quest to claim the fabled bug milk from the local market. The trip was short and uneventful, arriving after only a few minutes ride atop the rainicorn's back. As the others entered, Lady stated she'd wait outside. She was never any too good at navigating her long body through the narrow aisles.

The magical dog, battle worn princess, fallen god and undead bride quickly made their way to the dairy section to fetch the prize. Jake found a carton on the shelf behind a glass door and handed it to Marceline. The vampire looked it over then shoved it back into Jake's arms.

"That's 2%. We're making a _hole_, we need whole milk." she explained as the dog grumbled to himself and replaced the milk on the shelf before grabbing the proper carton.

"Here." he said grumpily, thrusting the bug milk out to the vampire.

"We better get two. Probably need one for the return trip, planning ahead and all." she mentioned and the dog obediantly swiped a second from the cooler. "Thank you." Marceline tried to say sweetly, but she came off as insincere even if she wasn't trying to be.

Now with their main quest item obtained, the party began to make their way to a check out line where they would purchase the invaluable liquids. As they briskly walked down the lane to find an open line, Marceline snatched a generic brand permanent marker from a rack, because ink is quicker and easier than dirt doodles. It was late, and all the employess seemed to have left, save for one who was manning a register before it was officially time to lock up for the night. The group noticed the one and single open lane and hurried to it, but before they could reach the register, a large, rotund pink man turned a corner and pushed a cart full of teeth rotting sodas, various bagged chips of every flavor, and a good thirty or so pounds of packaged meat into the only available lane.

So the group of four dangerous individuals who were growing short on time, carrying only three items, begrudgingly took their place behind the sweaty fat man in line. It took a good five minutes just for the blimp of a man to unload his cart of its contents, and the same for him to dig out the rediculous amount of coupons that allowed him to practically rob the store blind, because greed and gluttony go hand in hand. By the time he was finished his purchase, he'd only paid a small fraction of the groceries' total worth. Marceline thanked some higher power that she had the self controll not to deck the waste of flesh in the face for expending their valuable time.

Now with no further hinderence, the vampire in a wedding dress placed the milk and marker infront of the cashier who swiped the three objects across the scanner and placed them into a paper bag.

"That'll be..." he paused to look at a screen, "Six oh five." He stood patiently, awaiting payment.

Marceline suddenly felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her, realizing she didn't have any money on her. She grinned awkwardly and asked the cashier to "Wait just one moment, please." and turned to her friends. "Hey, uh. Anyone wanna spot me on this? I kind of don't have my purse..." she explained as the other three rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. This should cover it." Bonnibelle answered with a tinge of annoyance as she reached down the front of her dress and removed a billfold from her... Cleavage and handed Marceline a ten, who gave a quick thank you with an apologetic face.

"Wow, that's hot." Larry blurted out as the princess tucked the wad of bills back into place, thinking about making a joke about putting his own wad between her subtle sugar mounds, but thought better of it. Bubblegum just ignored the comment and tried to pretend that the gray man wasn't actually staring at her chest, which he most blatently was.

Marceline payed the man and tried to give Bonnie back her change, but was told to keep it as the princess didn't feel generous enough to further amuse Larry. The vampire simply tossed the loose cash into the bag with the groceries and hurried over to a wall with said paper bag.

"Jake, go get your girlfriend. We're leaving now." Marceline instructed as she pulled the cap from the generic brand marker. The dog did as told and went for the exit while Marceline began to doodle a large smiley face on the store's beige wall.

"Hey! That's vandalism, lady! I'm gonna report you to the manager!" the cashier yelled irately from behind the counter.

"Eat it, nerd!" Marceline hollered back, flipping him off over her shoulder as she finished the odd looking stubbled smiling face with glasses. She then removed one of the cartons of bug milk from the bag and splashed it over the wall doodle, discarding the now empty container.

"And littering too?" the cashier continued, growing even more aggravated.

"Illud quaero, in profundum inferni aeternam." Marceline chanted the ancient phrase for passage into the Night-O-Sphere and a portal of flames split the wall, bringing with it the distant sound of tortured screams.

Jake and Lady Rainicorn entered the store as the portal opened, and as soon as Jake stepped inside, he was just as ready to leave once more. "We're not seriously going in _there_, are we?" he asked nervously.

Marceline glowered at the dog's cowardice, silently answering with her eyes as if saying '_of course we are, dumbass._'

The cashier gasped at the sight. "Interdimensional travel is _definitely_ prohibitted on this premises!" he shouted weakly, his voice cracking with fear.

The group ignored his protests as they stepped into the abyss, led by Marceline. The last to enter the Night-O-Sphere was Larry, who could never seem to enter a portal without first making one last proclamation. The god turned to the lowly store employee, who was by then cowaring in fear, and exclaimed "Fuck the police!" before stepping through as the opening in the wall collapsed in on itself.

On the other side, the group stood on the face of a cliff over looking a view of fire lakes and cloudy red skies. Just another beutiful day in the Night-O-Sphere.

"Any idea where we'll find your dad?" Jake asked Marceline, who was still holding on to the paper bag, their only means of escaping this realm.

"Probably at the top of that conveniently placed tower." she answered, pointing to the tip of the twisted spire off yonder.

"Fair enough." Jake stated and hopped onto the back of his rainbow-like girlfriend. "So let's go save my little bro then!"

**AN: Ugh I feel kind'a like a got a lot to say. First of all, Ice King was kind of Rich Fulcher esque in this chapter. Anyone who's ever watched The Mighty Boosh may pick up on that.**

**The incantation that Marceline used to open a portal to the Night-O-Sphere was different than the one used to sumon her father, 'cause I figure if she simply sumoned her daddy, Finn wouldn't come along for the ride and they'd be boned. Just thought I should make that clear.**

**There was one part in particular that I was debating whether or not I should include, and that was Larry's reaction to where Bonnie stashes her cashes. Seriously, that "wad" joke felt like a little too much, but it had me laughing way too hard to just ignore it.**

**And also, the giant waste of flesh, blimp asshole, he's based on a real world experience. It went down a lot like that, but even worse... The real dude had two carts, a lot more garbage, and even had the gall to ask me to back up 'cause I was in the way of the candy rack and he wanted him some M&M's... about eight bags. And the coupons were totally legit. I'm a pacifist, but I got my limits. If that guy ever finds himself infront of me again, by god, I'll stomp his ass to the ground. I won't hesitate to snap his jaw beneath my boot. Yay ranting!**


	8. From The Top

**AN: This chapter's a little late, but at least it's done now. Also, I'll be bussy most of next week, so I'm gonna try to complete this fic by tuesday 'cause I'm leaving to a friend's house from wednesday 'til sunday. Just two more chapters left.**

Chapter 8: From The Top

Before heading off to the most likely candidate for Finn's location, Lady Rainicorn waited for the others to climb aboard. Larry plunked down on the horse creature's back and looked over to the princess with a sly smile, patting the seat infront of himself to show he'd reserved a her a seat. Bubblegum shot him an unamused glare, but took her place infront of the annoyingly persistent man in black anyway, sitting sidesattle as is proper for women of elegance. Marceline was perfectly capable of making the trip on her own accord, so with everyone secured, the rescue party took flight in the direction of the ominous tower that protruded upwards from the endless flames that seemed be engulfing everything in sight.

As they went on their way, pillars of billowing flames shot up about them causing Lady to make abrupt shifts in her course to avoid being incintegrated, and rattling her passengers. The princess, sitting in a less stable stance than the others, was almost thrown off ballance. Before she fell to her demise, she managed to latch onto something solid and regain her composure. That something solid just happened to grab onto her as well, throwing his arms around the shaken princess and holding her firmly to his body. Bonnibelle looked up to see she was grasping onto Larry for dear life, but instead of the teasing smirk she'd expected to be plastered across his mug, the gray man's only visible expression was worry. Worry not for Finn or the perils of the Night-O-Sphere, but worried only of the thought of nearly losing the pink girl wrapped in his arms to a molten sea.

Larry was unaccustomed to this new feeling of fear and resented himself for now experiencing it just becuase some chick almost took a header into the hell fire below. For some reason though, he was still incredibly grateful she hadn't. Bonnie's pride was screaming at her to let go of Larry and try to reclaim some dignity while she had the chance. However, her survival instincts told her she'd better keep a damn good hold on that guy if she didn't feel like plummeting to her certain doom in all the turbulance. For that moment, living outweighed the preservation of her princess appearence, so she clung to Larry despite the nagging feeling that he'd use this to toy with her in the future. For now though, he seemed gracious enough to take it for what it was without twisting things around for his own amusement.

The rest of the ride was just as uneasy with flames exloding this way and that as Lady weaved around the combusting mine field. When the group finally arrived at their destination, the rainicorn landed upon the large peaked roof of the tower and her passenger quickly hopped off, thankful to be standing on something solid again. Marceline scanned around the tower's surfaces for an entrance, but could find none.

"I don't know how we're getting in, but I'm pretty sure this is the right place." she reported back after returning from her short reconnaisance.

"Stand back, I'm cracking this nut open!" Jake replied as he elarged both fists. The dog swung his two wrecking balls of hands down into the roof beneath him, chipping away shingles with every blow. The wood eventually began to splinter under the force (why anyone would choose wood as a building material in the middle of the Night-O-Sphere remains a mystery). Soon enough, Jake had taken a sizable chunk out of the tower's ceiling, large enough for everyone to fit through, so one by one they decended into the tower's top level which wasn't much more than a dark, empy and round room.

"They're not here!" Jake exclaimed, feeling the pressure of time push heavily down upon him as the revelation that they'd just wasted theirs occured to him.

"Don't be such a pessimist, look." Marceline pointed to a latch in the center of the room's floor, then floated over to it, raising the small square door. "Shhhh." she put a finger to her hissing lips, demanding silence from the other four as she listened to the scene in the room below them. Marceline's ears picked up on two familiar voices rising from the open hatch, voices that belonged to her father and his hostage.

"... Are your eyes burning yet? I don't think you can handle much more." asked the voice that unmistakably belonged to her father.

"Oh my grawd! What the stuff is _that!_" came a shriek that could only have been Finn's.

"Finn!" Marceline threw the paper bag she'd been carrying to one side and rushed down the opening to confront the demon lord, intent on putting a stop to the devious torture her father was now conducting upon her groom. "Leave him alone, dad!" she hollered, balling her fists and preparing for a good old fashioned scrap. The two men she'd expected to find looked up at the vampire queen from their seats. Marceline brain had to shut down for a moment just to process the scene she was beholding. Not Finn strapped to a rack, being prodded with various sharp objects. No, there they were, the Lord of Evil and the hero of Ooo sitting across from each other at a table with an old photo album placed between them. Marceline's guard lowered, slackjawed confoundment replacing her overprotective rage.

"Marceline! You're here!" Finn shot up from his chair and pounced on the living dead girl that he'd been waiting anxiously for since they were seperated, squeezing her body to his and burrying his face into her shoulder. He then pulled himself back a ways, yet still not releasing his hold of her, and whispered knowingly "You never told me you had braces..."

Jake, Larry, Bonnie and Lady had climbed down into the lower room now and were all just as surprised as Marceline to find that the final confrontation they were all hyped for was nonexistant.

"What the hell is going on here?" Marceline inquired as she pushed herself out of Finn's hug.

"I suppose I should probably answer that one." The Lord of Evil stood from his seat to properly address the situation. "I brought the boy here to see if he's fit to call himself your husband. Our 'conversation' proved to me that he's completely devoted to his queen, so I've decided to allow your marriage."

"So you ruined my wedding just to test the man I'm going to marry and tell me what I already know about him?" Marceline asked dangerously.

"I think you're oversimplying it a bit, but close enough. Yes." the demon lord answered plainly.

Marceline's eyes shot to the open album resting on the table by her father and looked upon the collection of past versions of her more awkward mortal self, frozen forever more into the confines of those four thin white walls that framed each photo. One in particular that caught her eye was of Marceline's younger adolescence years, dressed in glob aweful clothes and sporting a truly horrendous hairdo. _This_ photo, she surmised, must have been the catalyst for Finn's earlier ouburst, for it made even the Queen of Vampires cringe with regret.

"Did you really have to show him these?" She sighed and flipped the cover of the old leather bound book closed before anyone else had a chance to lay eyes on what was fit for no living soul to ever see. "I mean really, wasn't boming my big day embarrassing enough for me? Then you have to go around flashing pictures it took 1,000 years for me to forget about." Marceline saw that Larry was snickering on the other side of the room, already privy to the knowlage of the Vampire Queen's teenage phases as her father had shown him the same album when they had began dating. Marceline shot him a threatening look, but it had little affect on him.

"I didn't have to, no, but it passed the time. We had to do _something_ while we waited for you to come rescue the boy, and it wasn't like there was much else to do. So now that you _are_ here..." The Lord of Evil let his sentence trail off, feeling as though he needn't word the rest.

"We start over?" Finn asked as he intertwined his fingers with those of his bride's.

"Yeah, alright." Marceline nodded. She gave a weak smile, feeling relieved just to have Finn back in one piece. Even if her dad did totally throw a major monkey wrench into her months long formulated plans and put her through enough stress to give a beating heart cardiac arrest, she could forgive it because none of that seemed to matter right then.

Escaping from the Night-O-Sphere wasn't too difficult a task, being nearly the same ritual to exit as it was to enter, only requiring a different phrase to open a portal back to Ooo. The real pain was that the portal had brought the wedding goers back to the grocery store where they'd made the first portal, but now it was vacant and all exits were locked for the night. Marceline left a note apologising for the damage next to the shattered doors her father put his boot through... No one could really find a less destructive way out, and honestly everyone was too exhausted to even bother to care about a few shards of glass strewn across the store's entrance. The door probably had it coming anyhow.

It was almost half past 10 by the time the bride had returned to the clearing in the woods with her groom. Most of the guests had long since left (and who could really blame them?), and those who were either determined to witness the marriage or too fearful of Marceline's wrath if they hadn't were sprawled out over the log benches asleep. Finn found the Forest Wizard snoozing in a shrub and gently prodded the magical vagrant's back side with the toe of his shoe before informing him he was needed at his post once again. The chaple of trees slowly began to stir with groggy, half-lidded activity as everyone moved into position.

"Hey Jake?" Finn turned to his brother as they followed the wizard to the altar.

"Yah man, what's on your noggin'?"

"Why is it that I'm getting married before you are? It's just that you've been with Lady for like, ever."

"A ring ain't a thang, bro. I don't need to put a label on everything, and I don't need no piece of paper to tell me who I'm in love with. Maybe one day I'll be a family man, but right now I'm pretty happy with the way we are." the dog explained himself. "Now I got a question for you."

"A'ight, shoot."

"Well..." a taunting grin grew beneath Jake's jowels. "How'd it feel to be the damsel in distress this time?"

"What! No way, I totally didn't even need to be rescued." Finn tried to deffend himself.

"Nuh uh. You were all like '_save me Marceline! Your daddy's abducting me and locking me away in a totally cliché tower! Help!'_" Jake finished his exageratedly high pitched impression of the vampire's shrill screams and chuckled to himself as they walked along. Finn couldn't help but laugh along with his brother over how absurdly inaccurate Jake's skewed version of the night's events was.

The groom, his best man, the bride's maids and the Forest Wizard were all in place and once again Marceline made her way down the aisle to meet Finn, this time accompanied by her father, as it should be. When they'd reached the altar, the Lord of Evil released his daughter's arm and gave a nod to the Finn as his bride joined him. Marceline's father then turned to find a seat, taking one by Larry who was the only attendant who wasn't disturbed by the demon's pressense.

Larry was actually a little sad that this crazy night was coming to a close, it was the most fun he'd had in centuries. Being the Elder God of Chaos was actually a lot more boring than it sounds. Ninety percent of the time it was paperwork and presentations and all his co-workers were ither complete tools or took their job way too seriously to bother associating with anyone. Larry thought he might extend his vacation as there was nothing that necissarily said he needed to go back right away. Besides, the princess was far too fun to just abandon now. She must've been made of one of those 'long lasting flavor' brands, 'cause Larry wasn't even close to being through with Bubblegum.

"So..." the Forest Wizard started. "We're gather here, _again_, to bind these two dead folk in unholy matrimony. Do you want this guy as your husband?" he asked Marceline.

"I do." she answered.

The wizard turned to Finn and asked curtly "Do you take her as your wife?" to which Finn nodded vigorously. "Ok, no objections, right? Thank glob. Now-"

"I will have my revenge!" an unfamiliar, almost child-like voice interupted. "Jake will be my best friend!" a young man with blue skin exclaimed as he jumped out from behind a tree.

"Tiffany!" Finn and Jake gasped in unison.

"Yes, _Finn_. And now, you die!" Tiffany unsheathed a wooden stake and leapt towards the hero, but a large blue hand attatched to a black sleeve caught the would be vampire slayer by the throat.

The Lord of Evil brought Tiffany up to his face, sucked his essence from his body and tossed the shrivled husk to one side before turning his attention to the Forest Wizard and gruffly instructing him to "Proceed."

"You may kiss the bride!" the wizard shouted hastily.

Finn didn't need to be told twice as he lifted the ripped vail from Marceline's face, wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her in close and locked his lips onto hers as the dimunitive crowd began a round of applause for the newly (and _finally_) married couple.

**AN: First, I'd like to thank e'rybody who reviewed, reviews make me smile. **

**I was gonna add in a couple of gags near the end with the zombies being re-reanimated and joining the applause and to have the Ice King Swoop down out of the sky and snag the bouquet Marceline would have tossed, but bleh. Too long. **


	9. Hail To The King, Baby!

**AN: Well, this is kind of awkward... This is like super late, and I'm sorry. I was fuggin' bussy last week, getting my license, attending my best friend's multi day birthday party, christmas shopping and helping my recently widowed aunt and what not, so I didn't have time to write anything. So... Who's ready for a Bruce Campbell reference? **

Chapter 9: Hail To The King, Baby!

The reception carried on until the wee hours of the night, given it was also started rather late as well it wasn't a particularly long party. Sleep was far more important than celebrating for those who weren't creatures of the night, but the morning's sun had a long way to go before peaking up over the horizon and sleep was the last thing on the minds of two certain nocturnal newly weds. As the guests departed, Marceline and Finn made sure everyone returned to their homes, paying special attention to the Lord of Evil to ensure he didn't back out of his earlier deal with his daughter to return to his domain once all the public matters had concluded.

Upon finding themselves now alone, they too left the hallowed hollow in the forest. The vampires returned to their subteranian kingdom, for the next day Finn would officially be made his Queen's King. Before all that lame royal biz however, was the far more important matter of consumating their marriage.

Marceline didn't bother to wait for the royal guards to allow their queen entrance into her palace, rather she took her husband in her arms, flew over the gate and kicked the front doors open, carrying Finn inside 'bridal style.' Marceline's pride wouldn't allow for the reverse, too cliché. Standards were not something the Queen of Vampires found herself to comply with often, and while internally condemning the proper roles and actions asigned by the world, she couldn't help but think to herself 'Fuck societal standards!' Another part of her brain that was engaged in emotions other than aimless rage added with 'Even harder than I'm gonna Finn...' As shocked as he was to find himself being carried by his wife, Finn didn't protest and decided to roll with it if it made her happy.

Jasper came quickly down the stairway to investigate the ruckus and was relieved to find it was only his mistress making her grand appearance with the man who not yet technically his king. After giving the two his greetings, Jasper led the way to where he hadn't doubted was their determined destination, the master bedroom. He opened the double doors for his queen who entered the room, planted her feet on the floor and let the almost king out of her arms as she gave Jasper one last look to let him know he wouldn't be needed until the next night. The kindly old butler nodded in understanding and took his leave, closing the doors behind him.

"Wow, nice digs you got here." Finn commented as he looked around the extravagantly large and richly furnished room.

"It serves its purpose, I guess. It's not really, ya know, '_me,_' but I doubt anyone would be all too pleased if I remodled the place." Marceline stated as she floated over to the ancient looking four post bed on one side of the room.

"Holy crud, that's got to be the fanciest bed I've ever seen. It makes the one we got back home look like a wad of dirty rags." Finn remarkded as he joined Marceline who was now sitting atop the soft, cushy matress, liberating her feet from her boots.

She laughed at his comment and smirked up at the man standing before her, replying "Well then, it's a damn shame we're going to break it." Marceline stood up from her seat, looking to Finn's still pristine tux that managed to remain unscathed during that whole episode, then to her own ragged dress. It didn't seem fair, so she thought it was time to make things more even, taking hold of either side of Finn's jacket collar, ripping it in down the back's center and yanked the two scraps of cloth off his body, over his arms and let them fall to the floor beside them. A satisfied smile stretched across the queen's mouth seeing Finn's astonished expression.

"Jeez, impatient much? You could have just asked me to start undressing."

"Where's the fun in that?" she teased, grabbing hold of his bowtie and pulling him toward her, bringing him in for a kiss before she removed the tie from around his neck. Breaking away, Mareline looked back up at Finn playfully. "Henchman, assume the position." she ordered cheerfully.

"I haven't been your '_henchman_' in years." Finn reminded her.

"You're my husband now, so it's practically the same thing. Henchman for life means _henchman for life_, remember? Now lay your ass down on the bed, I'm gonna do real bad things to you!" Marceline cackled as she pushed Finn down onto the matress.

"Whatever, it's not like it won't heal." Finn said unaffected by her almost threatening statement as he sprawled out over the king sized bed, awaiting the predators next move...

The next evening, after hours of self rewarding hard work and a well deserved full day's sleep, Marceline and Finn were awoken by a rapping at the door.

"Sir and Madam, excuse me, but shall I assist in your preperations for your ceremony?" Jasper called from the other side of the closed entrance way.

Finn raised his head groggily, peering with still sleepy eyes first to the door and then to his wife beside him who was trying to burry her head into the pillow to block out the noise. "What ceremony?" he asked of her, rubbing the crust from the creases of his eyes.

"Ugh, really! We have that stupid crowning ceremony today. Did you seriously forget already?" Marceline sat up on the now off kilter bed, pulling the sheets up to cover herself and prodding Finn painfully in the side.

Finn smiled bashfully. "Yeah, I guess I did. Whoops. But I blame you, you kept me way too bussy for my brain to think about stupid stuff like becoming a king."

"I'm sorry I'm so damned sexy, but it's not my fault your brain's too dumb to remember crap like that." She floated out of bed and over to a wardrobe where she rummaged inside to find something suitable with which to cloth herself. "Give us a minute, Jasper." Marceline finally asnwered her butler, who'd been waiting patiently for their response.

Finn rolled out from under the covers and off of the bed, searching the floor for his discarded clothes while hoping to find them not completely destroyed. Marceline was stepping into a pair of gray jeans by the time Finn had discovered that she practically shredded his outfit the night prior, and the only option remaining that came to mind was his cassual clothes tucked away into his backpack... That he'd left in the forest. Finn felt like slapping himslef for forgetting to reclaim his possesions. Practically every item of importance to the hero was stuffed into that green bag and he just left it by its lonesome, chilling unguarded by some trees. "Marcie, what am _I _suppose to wear?" he whined.

Marceline pulled a white tank top over her head and looked over to Finn's nearly nude body. He was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a worried expression. "Don't worry about that, I'm sure they have some fruity outfit already waiting for you." She sneered while slipping her arms through the sleeves of a flannel shirt. When she was finished dressing herslef, Marceline went to the door to meet her butler. "Come on in, we're mostly decent now."

Jasper nodded and stepped inside the room, his attention immediately taken by the tilted bed. Marceline noticed Jasper's gaze linger on the broken leg at the foot of the bed frame and shot Finn a mischevious grin. "Sorry, that was my fault." She admitted while closing the doors.

"I'm sure it can be replaced, madam. I trust your morning was... Eventful." Jasper finished trying to suppress the urge to laugh at the pittiful sight of the half naked vampire boy grasping onto a handful of shredded garments. "I suppose we should get the young master dressed and ready for his audience." With that, the elderly man lead Finn out into the hall and down to where Marceline assumed would be the royal fitting room.

The Vampire Queen decided she'd best wait for Finn with everyone else and glided down the wide corridors lined with portraits of previous monarchs and other such vampiric nobles, many of whom were ended by Marceline's own hand. The Vampire Kingdom wasn't actually much older than Marceline herself, only being established shortly before the Great Mushroom War broke out as a preemptive action to ensure the salvation of the night spawn. The vampires sealed themselves away from the world, but in doing so, severed all connections to humanity, their only supply of nutrition. Thus, alternative methods for feeding came into creation. It was just sheer dumb luck that a few centuries after settling down into the cavern the world's metamorphesis yielded an ocean of life sustaining blood right beside their kingdom.

Some time ago, roughly eight hundred years prior, an ambitious and evil vampire set her eyes on the throne and never removed her gaze until she was atop it. By the time her goal was accomplished, all that remained to rule was a pile of ashes that once was those who opposed her. Out from those ashes, Marceline formed her empire, salvaging what she could and making anew what she couldn't. Many of the kingdom's current inhabitants resulted from the queen's desire to have subjects to lord over, being turned by her firsthand or the other new bloods. A small few were the remainder of her bloody coup who were loyal to the one claiming to be the new Queen or those who submitted to her out of fear.

No one has opposed her since her violent uprising and for eight centuries, Marceline had been the sole ruler to preside over the vampire people. Now Finn would be atop that throne with her. A hero with no political ambitions or desire for possition reluctantly becoming ruler of vampires, not through a bloody war, but through love. Marceline thought it ironic comparing her own rise to power with her husband's.

Marceline reached the balcony above the grand hall, taking her seat by the entrance towards the back wall. She wasn't left with much to do but await for Finn to join her and conduct his speech that he'd never actually bothered to write. It sounded to her like it'd be worth a laugh or two to watch him improvise. Some time later, the soon to be king made his not so glorious appearance, smiling nervously to the audience below and stumbling over his own feet before making it to the podium.

Finn looked so un-Finn to Marceline. His hair, instead of being the messy blonde mop that was usually cascading down from his head, looked clean and neatly combed. Instead of his custumary blue oufit or the occasional sharp looking black suit and tie for special occasions, he was dressed in a dull gray monkey suit that was way too whitbread for the normally charismatic adventurer. Flowing down from Finn's shoulders was a bright red cape which Marceline would in any other instant most likely find dorky, but she actually took a liking to it. It reminded the ancient vampire of the super heroes flying through the pages of comic books before the war. Even if there was no other soul alive or undead who had knowlege of such antiquated concepts, the idea of Finn as one of those super heroes was both fitting and comforting to her, and Marceline was certain that there was no one else in all of Ooo who deserved the title more. _That_ cape on _that_ man almost made too much sense.

Finn steadied himself and addressed the crowd before him. "So yeah. How's everybody doing tonight? Nothing to complain about then? That's good. Well, I guess I'm going to be your new king and all that, so... I think we'll be seeing more of eachother. A lot more, 'cause I guess we're all imortals, so I'll probably be sticking around for a while, ya know? Anyhow, I'm not sure _exactly_ what I'm suppose to do as your king, but when I figure it out, I vow to do everything in my power to do whatever that is to the best of my abilities and stuff... I guess that's pretty much it." Finn turned to Marceline as if to ask what he should do now while an uncomfortable silence fell over the unimpressed audience.

To answer Finn's unasked question, a short blue man stepped out onto the balcony from the entrance nearest Marceline, carrying with reverence a golden, jewel studded crown atop a cushioned base. The man stopped beside Finn, bowing deeply as the queen moved into position. Marceline removed the crown from its resting place and the blue man receded to where he'd came, leaving only the queen and her king behind the podium. Marceline ceremoniously placed the crown atop Finn's head, covering the uncharacteristicly cleanly kept hair as the crowd of undead began a half hearted round of applause for their now fully bonafide king. The couple left the balcony, waving to their unenthusiastic subjects as they exited.

"So..." Finn started with a grin, turning to his wife. "Did I nail it, or what?"

**AN: By glob that took forever... Probably the most difficult thing I've had to do since I've started writing fics was to navigate this chapter between T rated pre-consumation and full on lemon. I've always tried to avoid the overly used "Bridal Style," but I kind of had to, just not as one may expect. And a True Blood reference! The next and final chapter should be up a lot sooner than it took me to update this one.**

**Small side note (by that I mean no one will actually give a shit about the following), I listened to a lot of Powerman 5000 and (Hed)p.e. to get me through this, and in all honesty, the super hero part was inspired by the song "Even Superman Shot Himself."**


	10. Good News!

**AN: There's like no other way I could end this. If it sounds familiar, you're not crazy. Think of this as like one of two bookends with its counterpart being the very first chapter I ever wrote. It's kind of shortish, but oh well. Bleh...**

Chapter 10: Good News!

In a cosy cottage, tucked away inside of a cave that few know about, the two vampires sat resting in eachother's arms. Finn and Marceline were watching a film from the world that preceded this one they loved so much. The couple were going into their third week of marriage now, and as Marceline promised, their unlife together hadn't changed much since the wedding. The two hadn't gone on any real honeymoon, rather they just spent a lot leisurely days at home, avoiding any more emotional turmoil and physical fatigue, and called it close enough.

Marceline had recently discovered something; one basic piece of information that made everything she'd ever known before hand seem insignificant in comparison. The Vampire Queen was altered more in that one isntant than she had changed over an entire millenia of unlife. It was something she knew she had no bussiness keeping to herself and Marceline had spent her morning trying to find an appropriate time to share this news with her husband.

Finn's attention was consumed by the television, engrossed in an action sequence playing across the screen. Marceline was leaning against his shoulder in the next seat over, and figuring now was a good a time as any, decided to make her announcement. The vampire readjusted herself on the couch, pulling her legs up to sit cross legged and turning her body to face her mate. "Hey Finn, there's something I need to tell you..." She said while picking up the remote to pause the movie.

"What'cha got to say, Marcie?" he asked, giving her his attention immediately. "The toilet's not clogged again, is it? I swear, it's not my fault this time!"

"What? No! It's nothing like that." Marceline quickly shook her head in dismissal. "Just brace yourself, alright?" She still wasn't sure just how Finn would react. Marceline loved him and all, but he was almost as immature as when she'd first met him and might not be ready for the heavy load she was about to lay on him.

"Come on, you know you can tell me anything." he urged.

Marceline breathed in deeply, she was never any too good with the whole moment of truth thing. "Ok, don't flip, but I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant." she admitted, expecting Finn to deflate from such a pressuring thought.

Finn reacted quite the opposite to what Marceline had anticipated. She was shocked to see her partner explode off of the couch, directly thereafer scooping her up in his arms and squeeze her to his body tightly yet taking care around her abdomin. Finn looked down at his wife with a warm grin parting his lips. Even with missing, mangled and pointed teeth, his smiles were never unwelcoming.

"I told you not to flip out, ya big doofus." Marceline chuckled at his enthusiasm as she hugged him in return.

"Hearing that I'm gonna be a daddy is something to flip over." he answered plainly.

"I never said it was _yours_..." Marceline pushed her face into Finn's chest to hide the twisted little smile she wore from his view. Marceline never quite outgrew her constant desire to toy with the kid.

"Seriously, don't even joke like that." Finn frowned, taking a pause before contuing to ask "I _am_ your baby daddy, right?"

"Of course you are, dummy." she affirmed with a light slap on his shoulder, then regained a serious composure. "Don't go around telling everyone though, ok?" Just 'cause Marceline was willing to let her husband in on the truth didn't mean she wanted to do the same for the rest of Ooo, not yet at least.

"Not even Jake?" Finn pleaded, releasing his grip on his queen and returned to his seat.

Marceline lowered herself onto his lap and took Finn's face in her hands, making sure he saw how deadly serious about the matter she was. "_Especially_ not Jake. If your brother knows about this, everyone will, and I'm not ready for that yet. Understand?"

"Actually, not really. Why don't you want people to know you're gonna have a baby? It doesn't seem like a big deal for our friends to know about that..."

"Except it is, Finn. I don't want people treating me differently, and if they knew I'm pregnat, they definitely would. Besides, it's really none of their bussines. I obviously can't hide it forever, and when people notice I won't lie, but until then, nobody needs to know."

Finn reached up to his cheek and removed one of Marceline's hands from his face, taking it firmly in his, a pale thumb gliding to and fro across the back of her hand. "If it means that much to you, I can keep my mouth shut."

"It won't be for too long, baby cakes." Finn grimaced at the pet name, but Marceline paid him no mind. "Don't think of it as a secret, let's just call it our little surprise. You don't want to ruin the surprise, do you?"

Finn shook his head. "I'm just stoked that I made you a mommy. Ya think we'll make good parents?" he asked eagerly, envisioning himself in a sweatervest with pipe in hand, standing next to Marceline in an apron with a beehive hairdo atop her head and a small child between them. It didn't quite seem to fit for them, but that was kind of what he thought 'normal' parents might be like, or at least that's what the TV told him.

"I don't know..." Marceline replied thoughtfully. "I hope so, but if parenting is genetic, we're probably screwed. Neither of ours seemed very great at raising _us._"

"I know you and your dad aren't exactly close, but my mom and dad did just fine raising me an' my brothers." Finn said defensively.

"I didn't mean Jake's parents," Marceline clarified carefully, knowing she was treading on uneasy territory. "I meant your real ones, the ones that abandoned you." Her voice was almost a whisper now.

"Oh... Well there's no way I'm gonna abandon our baby." he stated assuredly, placing their interlocked hands over Marceline's stomach and bringing his forehead to rest on hers. "You promise not to steal the baby's fries?" Finn asked teasingly.

"Don't even start with that." Marceline shot her husband a dangerous look. "But yeah, I promise I'll try to be a better mother than my dad was a father. Not that it's really saying much though."

"I don't think you're being completely fair, he didn't do too bad raising you. When all is said and done, you turned out to be a great person."

"You're giving both of us too much credit. I'm not that good of a person, and any amount of good I have in me isn't because of my dad." Marceline replied, reflecting back on the years of struggle the vampire had gone through to become once more the person she was before her self being was stained by her uncountable amount of evil deeds.

"You're dad created a person who's been through a lot more pain than anyone could ever deserve, and fought against her own nature to be someone who's genuinely good inside. He had to've done something right."

Marceline rolled her eyes at the ever optimistic man beneath her. "You're such a wienie. I'm already over it, so you can stop trying to make me feel better about myself now." Despite the unamused tone she took with him, Marceline lowered her face down to Finn's and placed a loving peck on his cheek for the effort.

"Hey, I just thought of something." Finn stated, effectively changing the subject.

"And what's that?" she endulged him in his spontaneous train of thought.

"Well, if we're both kind of dead... How exactly is it that we made a baby? Like, that doesn't really seem logical."

"Have I ever told you that you ask way too many questions?" Marceline retorted bluntly "It doesn't have to make sense, it just _is._ Don't think too hard about it and we'll just chalk this one up to the natural order of the universe, or whatever."

"Works for me." And with that, Finn snatched up the remote and resumed the movie, relaxing into his seat with his two favorite people wrapped in his arms.

**The End**

**AN: ... Or is it? Seriously though, I'm actually asking. I could definitley end this series here, but I thought I should ask if people actually want more of this shlump. So tell me if you do, or just forget about it if you don't.**

**"So, what's the _symbology_ there?"**

***Willem Dafoe voice* "Symbolism," There's kind of a lot of it. If you compare this to Bad News from TEGoC, you'll notice they're almost kind of mirrored. The first having a lot of negative vibes and pretty much zero romantic connotations favoring friendship and all that good crud. This has a lot more focus on the positive and love and mushy shit, which makes sense given their relationship in this. And more importantly, the first chapter's theme was death, where as this is about bringing new life. Glob, I sound like a hippie...**

**And happy hollidays. I'm gonna go kick the shit out of a mall santa to make me feel less hippie-ish.**


End file.
